Kill Joker
by Tannys D
Summary: Doflamingo o mejor conocido en los Bajos Fondos como Joker hace algunos años tenia a su servicio un escuadrón de asesinos profesionales, pero un día uno de ellos lo traiciono por lo que decidió darle el castigo que se merecía. ¿Pero y si no lo extermino como el suponía? ¿Que pasara cuando aquel que nadie esperaba que volviera lo hiciera con el único objetivo de vengarse de Joker?
1. Chapter 1

NOTICIAS

_En una habitación, de paredes blancas, para ser más concretos un baño se encontraban dos hombres, sentados en el suelo con la mirada entrelazada, a la espera de algún movimiento por parte del otro. Lo único cierto era la cara de angustia que ambos hombres tenían, uno incitando al otro a hacer lo necesario para salvarse, el otro renuente a hacer tal cosa, pero considerándolo por su propio bienestar. Sabia que al tomar aquel instrumento de filosos y aserruchados dientes, no habría vuelta atrás, pero era la única opción que tenía y sin más tomo la decisión de utilizarlo, casi podía sentir el aroma de aquel liquido carmesí, y vital para cada ser humano, solo quedaban escasos milímetros y aquel perturbador dolor comenzaría e irónicamente le tranquilizaría al mismo tiempo, solo un poco más…_

-Maldición si vas a cortarte la pierna hazlo de una vez-murmuro un moreno, totalmente aburrido de la situación de la película que veía.- Vamos solo es una pierna no te vas a morir por eso- dijo otra vez suspirando.

El timbre de su departamento sonó de una manera muy insistente, hasta el grado de aumentar su ya de por si palpable mal humor. Y no es que fuera una persona malhumorada pero siendo viernes por la noche y no tener planes, a cualquiera lo pone de mal humor.

Aunque a sus 26 años Trafalgar Law, no es que fuera alguien muy sociable debido a su profesión o mejor dicho segunda "profesión", eran escasas personas a las que podía considerar sus amigos, a pesar de ser muy popular con el sexo opuesto y por qué no también entre el masculino, era alto rebasaba el 1.90 de estatura, delgado tanto que a simple vista parecía débil, pero lo cierto es que era muy fuerte y además no era del todo escuálido, tenía su musculatura, era moreno y pelinegro, de ojos color gris que la mayoría del tiempo parecían mostrar aburrimiento o cansancio y para rematar un par de ojeras de bajo de estos, tenía un par de aretes en cada oreja y unos tatuajes tribales en los antebrazos y uno en los nudillos que mostraba con todas sus letras la palabra D-E-A-T-H.

-Joder que ya voy-dijo molesto, arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta para ver quién era el chistosito que parecía haberse quedado pegado al timbre. En cuanto abrió la puerta se vio siendo arrollado por lo que parecía ser un bólido con patas.

-TRAAFFYYYY- grito un entusiasmado pelinegro, el cual termino encima del mayor, cayendo ambos al piso- shishishi, ¿cómo estás?-pregunto sonrientemente.

-Luffy-ya, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me saltes de esa forma?-pregunto el moreno con la voz cargada de fastidio.

-jajajaja, se lo has dicho muchas veces-le comento el otro pelinegro que venía acompañando al pequeño monito-deberías utilizar ese tiempo en algo más productivo ¿no crees?-termino de decir mientras entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Muy gracioso, Ace quítame a este pequeño mono antes de que lo abra en canal-dijo Law ya bastante exasperado.

-Ey! Luffy deja de una vez a Law, antes de que haga lo que dijo-dijo Ace que a pesar de la amenaza estaba bastante divertido con la situación.

-Ah! Traffy no harías eso ¿verdad?- pregunto Luffy con un puchero que derretiría a cualquiera, excepto a Trafalgar Law-más cuando estoy muy emocionado por verte después de tantos años.

-Créeme Luffy-ya cuando te digo que si lo hare como no te quites de encima, además no han sido tantos años, han sido solo 4- dijo Law, el cual se había pasado por el arco del triunfo el tierno puchero de Luffy.- ¿Se puede saber a qué han venido?-pregunto una vez Luffy se le quitó de encima.

Ace era un chico pecoso de 25 años, tan alto como el mismo Law, pero un tanto mas fornido, también era pelinegro.

Luffy era el menor de los hermanos D. era muy hiperactivo, simpre sonriendo, este al igual que su hermano era pelinegro, de 1.74 de estatura, tenia su musculatura aunque no tan definida como la de su hermano, también tenia una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo y tenia 20 años de edad.

-Veras Law el motivo de nuestra visita es un asunto muy delicado-dijo con un tono y un semblante muy serio contrario a lo que había demostrado al entrar al departamento por lo que Law intuía que la situación era grave, ya que el pecoso ni Luffy quisieron tomar asiento.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Law de la misma forma que Ace, ya que el ver que Luffy también se puso serio inmediatamente, no se podía tomar a broma lo que dijeran.

-_Él_ ha vuelto, Law-dijo Luffy muy serio y un poco preocupado.

-¿_Él_? No puede ser, está en coma y según mi diagnóstico y el del médico que lo atendió, no despertaría nunca-dijo Law, inexpresivo pero por dentro no quería creer que fuera cierto, que _él_ hubiera despertado.

-pues lo ha hecho, y se ha empezado a mover-comento el pelinegro menor, moviéndose intranquilo.

-¿Cómo que se ha empezado a mover?-Law cada vez estaba más estresado, aunque su rostro siempre cubierto por esa mascara de inexpresión lo hacía ver tranquilo.

-Lo que Luffy quiere decir es que _él_ ya mato a uno de los que estuvimos _ahí_ en aquel día-dijo Ace, haciendo que por fin Law comprendiera y Luffy se tensara al oírlo.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto seriamente Law viendo a Ace a los ojos-¿A quién asesino?-volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los hermanos D.

-ah-suspiro Ace antes de decir-fue Drake, él fue el primero en ser asesinado, tal vez por ser el más fácil de encontrar, pero también sabemos que _él_ hizo una lista con nuestros nombres donde nos enumeró del 1 al 10. Drake fue el número 1 -dijo por fin el pecoso.

-Ya veo se está vengando, por lo que hicimos ¿no?-reflexiono Law, sentándose en un sofá individual de color negro que tenía en su estancia. Ralamente le preocupaba el hecho de que él hubiera despertado, no por su venganza sino por los sentimientos que algún día tuvo por _él_.

-Sí, pero _él_ merece su venganza, después de todo lo que hicimos no es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, ni siquiera sé porque acepte ir-comento Luffy, logrando que tanto su hermano como lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos por lo que dijo-¿Qué no me dirán que ustedes si están bien después de haber hecho lo de aquel día?- le pregunto después de saberse observado.

-pues no, pero a veces me sorprende la madurez con la que hablas, considerando que no ocurre muy seguido-hablo Law- sobre tu pregunta eran ordenes teníamos que hacerlo Luffy-ya.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti, tú lo amabas eso no cuenta para nada?-le pregunto el menor duramente.

-Luffy, Law tiene razón eran órdenes y aunque no nos gustara debíamos hacerlo, además él nos traiciono- dijo Ace tratando de tranquilizar a Luffy- y sobre lo que sentía Law no lo puedes criticar ya que ni tu ni yo sabemos por lo que el paso, así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar- dijo tajantemente Ace-

El menor ya no comento nada, pero se veía que no estaba muy conforme con lo que los mayores habían dicho.

-Bueno además de avisarme que _él _despertó, ¿para qué otra cosa más vinieron?-preguntó el ojigris queriendo saber más de la visita de los hermanos, ya que lo que le dijeron bien se lo podrían haber dicho por teléfono.

-Law el problema radica en que _él_ piensa que tú lo traicionaste con Doflamingo -le dijo Ace aún más serio de lo que ya estaba- tú y él son su principal objetivo, no solo por la supuesta traición, sino por lo sucedido ese día y las muertes de ellas.

-¿Qué? Por su puesto que yo no lo traicione con Doflamindo -Law no podía creer lo que Ace le decía-además _él_ fue quien me traiciono a mí, después de todo tu estuviste ahí y lo pudiste ver con tus propios ojos-dijo molesto el ojigris.

-Pues nosotros cumplimos con avisarte, solo ten cuidado ya que no sabemos quién es el siguiente- termino el pecoso para dirigirse a la puerta junto con Luffy-nos vemos seguiremos en contacto-dijo abriendo la puerta y retirándose con su hermanito.

Law sentado todavía en su sofá no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ace le había dicho. No podía creer que _él_ estuviera despierto y sobre todo no podía creer que le culpase a el de haberlo traicionado, cuando _él_ era quien lo había traicionado a él y a Doflamingo y como había dicho este el castigo de una traición era la muerte.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar su siguiente movimiento para saber qué hacer cuando le toque su turno. Sin más ganas de seguir pensando en _él_ se fue a dormir, ya que sin darse cuenta era media noche. Ya mañana iría a hablar con Doflamingo para saber que pensaba al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

EL DESPERTAR

_6 MESES ANTES_

En el Hospital de la Universidad de Nuevo México, en una habitación en la que podía leerse terapia intensiva, cuyas paredes eran totalmente blancas, con dos camas, un sillón para el acompañante, una mesita de noche y un armario, una lámpara de luz indirecta y la luz de emergencia.

En una de esas camas podía verse un hombre castaño totalmente inconsciente con un aspecto más que deplorable, en la otra se podía apreciar un hombre de tez muy blanca y de cabello rojo, su respiración era rítmica esta era controlada por un respirador. Ambos pacientes estaban en coma y según el diagnóstico médico jamás despertarían.

Los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar era el Monitor electrocardiográfico que media los signos vitales y el zumbido de un pequeño mosquito que volada por la habitación deteniéndose en una de las mejillas del pelirrojo alimentándose de este. Contra todo pronóstico el pequeño mosquito fue brutalmente aplastado por una enorme palma.

-Ah ¿Qué demonios?-se escuchó el quijo de una voz pastosa-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba un desorientado pelirrojo que se revolvía incomodo en la cama mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera explicarle que sucedía.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pasó la mano por su rojo cabello, sintiendo algo duro fuera de lo normal-¿Qué joder es esto?-se tocó la cabeza ocasionando un sonido parecido a cuando se golpea el metal.

-¿una placa?-se preguntó alarmado-¿Cómo es que tengo una placa en la maldita cabeza?-se cubrió la cara buscando tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad.

De repente como si de una avalancha se tratase le llegaron un montón de recuerdos, muchos borrosos otros más claros, hasta que la bomba se detuvo en un recuerdo el cual explicaba porque tenía una placa en la cabeza y porque estaba en esa habitación de hospital.

Flashback

4 años antes

El pelirrojo se podía ver tirado en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado, no le importaba ver a sus agresores pues ya los conocía de sobra, tampoco le importaba los cuerpos llenos de sangre que estaban alrededor de él, lo que le importaba era ver a la persona que yacía al otro extremo del lugar podía observar que su ropa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre lucia muy pálida, no parecía respirar lo cual lo asustaba mucho.

Quiso arrastrarse y ver si aún vivía, pero una persona se lo impidió colocando su pie en la espalda del pelirrojo, este voltio el rostro tratando de distinguir a quien lo había detenido, no podía ver con claridad debido a la sangre que escurría desde su frente a los ojos, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y pudo distinguir que se trataba de un enorme hombre rubio el cual tenía una sonrisa que no solo mostraba satisfacción también denotaba lo cabreado que estaba una macabra combinación.

El rubio no podía ser otra persona que Joker, eso realmente no le sorprendía, lo que si le sorprendía era ver a la persona que estaba justo detrás del rubio, era él la persona que más amaba estaba observando como todo el escuadrón al que ambos pertenecían lo torturaban, quiso verle directamente a los ojos, pero él se lo impidió volteando a otro lado.

Lo que más le dolía de ver al moreno en ese lugar era que no solo había observado como los demás se divertían golpeándolo, sino que él también había participado. Por un momento había olvidado por qué se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, _ella, _ya era demasiado tarde seguramente ya habría muerto eso termino con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sin nada más que hacer observo como el rubio de buscaba algo entre su enorme abrigo de plumas rosas, no podía ver sus ojos debido a las gafas que siempre traía puestas pero podía deducir que lo observaba penetrantemente queriendo saber "porque", sin embargo no lo preguntaba, no quiso hacerlo, solo saco la pistola que siempre escondía debajo de su abrigo y le apunto directo a la cabeza.

-Captain, sabes cómo se paga una traición ¿cierto?-pregunto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-ah s-sii- contesto jadeante el pelirrojo- lo se Jo-joker-le miro con odio.

-Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu, menos mal que lo sepas pues C'était agréable de vous rencontrer au revoir- iba a jalar el gatillo, pero Luffy le empujo desviando un poco el disparo logrando que la bala le rosara la cabeza dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

Fin flashback

-malnacidos, cometieron el error de hacerme todo eso-gruño realmente molesto el pelirrojo arrancándose la mascarilla del respirador y la intravenosa-su peor error fue no haber terminado el trabajo-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Qué cojones le pasa a mis piernas?-trataba de moverlas pero no podía, solo sentía un hormigueo en ellas.

Paso varios minutos intentando mover sus piernas, hasta que escucho el ruido de unos pasos por el pasillo, como pudo rodo hasta colocarse en la pared que estaba detrás de la puerta, para ver quién era el que se aproximaba.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, no era un doctor, era uno de los muchos hombres de Joker, de seguro a pesar de estar inconsciente lo mantenían vigilado. Afortunadamente se había quedado con la aguja de la intravenosa en la palma de la mano. El hombre se quedó parado en la puerta buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo, al no verlo en su cama quiso acercarse, pero sintió un pinchazo en el pie que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo aparatosamente al piso.

El pelirrojo una vez lo tuvo en el suelo a su altura lo tomo por el cuello, el hombre al verlo despierto empalideció notoriamente, una clara muestra de lo aterrado que estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunto el pelirrojo-responde maldita basura-exclamo de manera violenta.

Es-estas en el Hospital de la Universidad de Nuevo México-respondió temerosamente.

-¿Dónde está Joker?-volvió a cuestionar el de ojos ambarinos.

-Nn-no lo sé- respondió el hombre nerviosamente.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-el pelirrojo esta ves ya no lo aguanto-ja, maldito mentiroso, entonces muere-hablo tomando la cabeza del hombre girándola violentamente hasta romperle el cuello.

Empezó a despojar al hombre de todas sus pertenencias, colocándoselas él, después como pudo se arrastró por todo el pasillo, afortunadamente no había nadie, llego a lo que era el almacén donde guardaban todo el instrumental médico entre las cosas había varias sillas de ruedas, se montó en una, tomando el ascensor llego al estacionamiento se buscó entre las ropas las llaves del auto del hombre que momentos antes había asesinado, busco con la alarma el auto y se encontró con un Chevrolet Camaro 1968 en color rojo con franjas negras.

-vaya no me esperaba que tuviera buen gusto, al menos no considerando la ropa que usaba-dijo mientras abría la puerta y haciendo toda clase de maniobras logro subir al auto- y bien ¿Quién será el primero al que me cargue de esa bola de cabrones?-se acomodó en asiento trasero.

-bueno supongo que eso no importa, al menos no mientras mis piernas no se muevan-quiso levantarlas pero no pudo-al menos sé que no estoy invalido ya que empiezo a sentirlas poco a poco, tal vez si me concentro pueda mover al menos un dedo- dijo mientras observaba fijamente a su dedo gordo del pie derecho. Después de 30 minutos pudo moverlo-ja, no fue tan difícil, ahora los demás.

6 horas después.

Se bajó del auto y se subió en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y se dirigió a buscar un lugar en el que pudiera quedarme mientras decidía que hacer.

Un mes después, el pelirrojo estaba recostado en la cama que tenía en el pequeño departamento que había conseguido el lugar no era muy espacioso pero al menos era muy económico, había sido una suerte que el imbécil que mato en el hospital trajera el suficiente dinero consigo. Estaba concentrado leyendo un periódico donde se mostraba la fotografía de Drake, el muy idiota parecía que ahora era parte de la mafia, en periódico decía sobre el homicidio de varias personas que se le adjudicaban a Drake, pero al "no haber pruebas suficientes" no pudieron proceder contra él.

-esto me evita un problema, ya sé quién será el primero-sonriendo el pelirrojo saco una hoja y un bolígrafo del buro que tenía junto a la cama-ja, te gusta salir en primera plana ¿no Drake?, pues serás el primero al que elimine- colocando el nombre de Drake en la hoja con el número 1 y así empezó a hacer su lista de muerte hasta llegar al número 10- este último le pertenece a ese hijo de puta el será el último, solo uno después de _él_.

Y así tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al que una vez fue su hogar por algunas cosas que necesitaba, para llevar a cabo su venganza.

6 meses después

Law caminaba por los pasillos de la espaciosa mansión de Doflamingo, tenía que verlo, para preguntarle desde cuando él sabía que él había despertado. Subiendo las escaleras de dirigió a la última habitación del piso, entrando sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta se encontró con el dueño de la casa semidesnudo chorreando de agua, solo con una toalla atada a la cintura una clara muestra que acababa de ducharse.

-oh! Law no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya-pregunto el rubio, que más que estar molesto por la intromisión del pelinegro se mostraba bastante divertido-¿vienes a divertirte conmigo?-hablo de manera insinuante.

-no hay tiempo para modales Donquixote-ya y tampoco vengo a eso pervertido-dijo el menor acercándose al rubio-dime ¿desde cuando sabes que Eustass-ya salió del coma?-directo como siempre, sorprendiendo al rubio que no se esperaba esa pregunta, al menos eso había notado el menor ya que casi se le cae la toalla de la impresión.


	3. Chapter 3

BANDERA ROJA

Doflamingo no sabía si sonreír y ponerse serio ante la situación. Opto por la primera sonriendo ampliamente mientras se terminaba de secar mostrándole al moreno su escultural cuerpo.

-lo sabía desde hace 6 meses-dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama-lo se porque lo mantenía vigilado por Christoph al no recibir noticias de este, mande a Sebastián y me informa que encontró a Christoph muerto y que no había rastro de Eustass .

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, Donquixiote-ya-pregunto realmente molesto.

-quería protegerte, se lo que el significo para ti no quería preocuparte, enano-hablo mientras atraía al menor hacia el sentándolo en sus piernas.

-no soy un niño para que debas protegerme y lo sabes Donquixiote-ya-se voltio indignado ocasionando la risa del mayor.

-fufufufu, pues actúas como un crio ahora mismo-el mayor le quito su gorro moteado para acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente.

-basta no hagas eso sabes que siempre me ha fastidiado que lo hagas-contesto molesto el moreno-además tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál?-le incito el rubio.

¿Sabes que Drake fue asesinado por Eustass-ya?-pregunto mientras acariciaba el pecho del mayor.

-sí, lo sé-contesto acariciando la barbilla del menor-fue hace una semana, realmente aun no se cómo pudo asesinar a Drake.

-Eustass-ya siempre fue mejor que Drake, más fuerte y más hábil peleando-dejo ver el moreno que no entendía porque no podría el pelirrojo asesinar a Drake.

-si lo es, pero ten en cuenta que Drake se convirtió en un mafioso, importante aunque no tanto como yo, tenía su propio escuadrón de asesinos y según tengo entendido no eran pocos-acoto el rubio metiendo sus manos debajo de la playera que traía el moreno.

-sí, olvide ese detalle, después de todo llego a ese puesto gracias a ti-hablo mientras le acariciaba los pezones al rubito.

-fufufufu, es cierto yo lo ayude, después de todo fue un buen subordinado y como mafioso un buen socio, aunque lo merecía sabes yo conocí su dura infancia y sé que su primer encuentro con la muerte fue a la edad de 9 años, asesinó a su alcohólico padre-contesto divertido, mientras trataba de quitarle la playera al menor.

-y dime ¿cómo lo hizo?, Eustass ¿cómo lo asesino?-pregunto curioso, pero al ver que el rubio tenía otros planes y en ellos no estaba contestarle, sino más bien tratarle de meterle mano y sino es que meterle algo un tanto más placentero, por su zona baja, le dio un manotazo al rubio para que le prestara atención a lo que le estaba preguntando.

-Ey que pasa ¿no quieres hacerlo?-pregunto contrariado el mayor

-lo haremos, pero eso depende de tus respuestas-condiciono el ojigris.

-está bien-murmuro un poco inconforme el de gafas-no lo sé muy bien lo único que se es que asesino a todos los subordinados de Drake y después a este, y que esto sucedió en un restaurant llamado Tearoom Caffe Orientale en Venecia.

-ya veo, ¿entonces es lo único que sabes?-pregunto el ojigris viéndolo directamente como diciéndole que no le creía.

-fufufufufu, vaya me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba-hablo divertido el rubio-pero esta vez te estoy diciendo la verdad lo juro, lo único que se es eso, bueno además de que ese animal de Eustass le corto la cabeza.

-No podía esperar menos de él, después de todo siempre fue así-contesto el menor de forma pensativa- y ¿no sabes quién es el siguiente?

-no-contesto tajantemente el rubio- ahora tú dime ¿ya no sientes nada por él?-cuestiono el rubio de manera seria dando a entender que quería la verdad.

-aunque me costó superarlo, te podría decir que no, ya no siento nada por él-respondió el menor de forma totalmente segura.

-fufufufufu, menos mal me habría puesto celoso-le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello-y ¿ahora si jugaremos, pequeño?-pregunto de manera sensual al oído del moreno.

-claro, porque no, solo no me llames pequeño-dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mayor lo recostaba en la cama al mismo tiempo que unía sus bocas en un candente beso.

_5 meses antes_

Se veía un auto rojo a las afueras de la cuidad de New York, dentro se podía ver a un pelirrojo que espiaba una casa color azul cielo.

-maldición, ¿Cuándo piensan salir?-se preguntaba cada vez más cabreado.

Estaba a punto de bajarse del auto e ir a abrir la puerta a patadas y entrar para tomar lo que necesitaba. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pareja de ancianos, que llevaban consigo unas maletas de viaje.

-vaya ya era hora-menos mal que los investigue un poco para saber que hoy salían de vacaciones-se dijo un poco más relajado.

El pelirrojo había pasado dos semanas desde que había visto la fotografía de Drake en el periódico, vigilando a los ahora dueños de lo que había sido su hogar tiempo anteriormente.

Cuando la pareja se alejó en el taxi que ya los esperaba fuera de la casa, el pelirrojo bajo del auto y con una navaja de bolsillo que traía siempre consigo, forzó un poco la cerradura logrando abrir la puerta.

Al entrar a la casa pudo ver como todo estaba muy distinto a como había sido cuando era su hogar, se dirigió inmediatamente a la que fue su habitación y que ahora era de la pareja de ancianos, en ella pudo recordar todos los momentos que paso al lado de él.

Sin querer pensar más en el asunto se dedicó a lo que en un principio era el motivo de su visita. Haciendo de lado una tabla del piso metió la mano para sacar de este agujero lo que era una alargada casa y un pequeño estuche. Abrió la cada encontrando en ella una reluciente y muy afilada katana de funda negra con motivos de llamas rojas, a lado de esta había una pequeña daga dentro de su funda al igual que la katana cruzando las tiras de la funda alrededor del pecho, tomo la pequeña caja de la que saco un revolver magnum con una funda colocándoselo en el pecho al igual que la daga. Coloco la tabla tal cual la había encontrado y posteriormente quito otra que estaba en la esquina donde estaba la cama y de ese lugar saco un enorme fajo de dinero, el cual se guardó en un bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Haciendo el mismo procedimiento coloco la tabla donde estaba, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación no sin antes echarle un vistazo más y soltar un suspiro.

Salió de la casa dirigiéndose a su auto, para tomar rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se acercó a la señorita del mostrador y pedir un boleto directo a Venecia. Espero durante 3 horas para que pudiera abordar el avión, mientras tanto estuvo tentado a asesinar a más de un niño que no dejaba de dar lata.

Una vez que abordo el avión, menos mal que había comprado un boleto en primera clase así no tendría un molesto compañero de vuelo. Se puso a pensar en cómo había averiguado el paradero de Drake, que después de haber sido dejado ir en libertad por el crimen del cual se le acusaba, se dirigió inmediatamente a Venecia donde parecía tener la mayoría de sus negocios.

Le urgía llegar, ya que mañana por la noche según tenía entendido por lo que averiguo que Drake iría al restaurante Tearoom Caffe Orientale en Venecia, por asuntos de negocios, ahí seria donde daría su golpe.

Una vez instalado en un hotel de Venecia, descanso lo suficiente para lo que se acercaba en la noche.

Dieron las 8:00 de la noche y salió al mentado restaurante, llego aproximadamente a las 8:30, era una buena hora ya que Drake llegaría hasta las 9:00 según había oído decir a algunos empleados del lugar, que también murmuraban entre ellos en como Bandera Roja que era como mejor se le conocía gustaba de cortarle la cabeza a los que consideraba inservibles.

Ya eran las 9:00 en punto y como siempre había sido Drake llego puntual. El pelirrojo lo observaba desde una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, vio como Drake era llevado a una habitación exclusiva.

En cuanto el lugar estuvo llego se escabullo hacia la habitación, para ver si podía escuchar algo. De repente escucho pasos por lo que brinco al techo como si fuera Spider man o un ninja, logrando ver quien había salido era la mano derecha de Drake. Se bajó silenciosamente y le siguió hasta los baños una vez dentro se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más en el baño y justo cuando el hombre salía de uno de los cubículos, lo ataco por sorpresa.

Drake se encontraba celebrando con sus hombres el éxito que había tenido en un negocio, cuando de repente escucha a alguien gritar.

-BANDERA ROJA, TU Y YO TENEMOS ASUNTOS QUE ARREGLAR-por lo que oyó el grito era de un hombre, aunque la voz se le hacía bastante familiar.

Todos los hombres salieron de la habitación abriéndole paso a su jefe. En cuanto este salió pudo ver de quien se trataba y realmente estaba impresionado nunca lo espero volver a ver.

-no puede ser-murmuro el hombre la cicatriz en forma de X.

-Claro que si maldito, estoy aquí vivito y coleando solo para enviarte al infierno-hablo en el pelirrojo lleno de furia mientras sujetaba al hombre de confianza de Drake el cual temblaba como una gelatina.

-pues veremos si llegas a mí-hablo arrogantemente el castaño-mátenlo le ordenó a sus hombres, no dejen que escape. Al decir esto todas las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante salieron despavoridos como una estampida de animales.

-jajaja, maldita rata cobarde-se burló el pelirrojo-¿ves la clase de jefe que tienes?-le pregunto al hombre que tenía como rehén- pero en fin, no hay más para ti-termino cortándole el brazo derecho y dejándolo caer al piso.

-pues que esperan vengan por mí-reto a todos los tipos que lo tenían rodeado, desenfundando su katana, los demás le imitaron, ya que Drake era amante delas katanas al igual que la mayoría del escuadrón, todos sus hombres peleaban exclusivamente con este tipo de armas, o cualquier otro tipo de arma blanca.

Inicio una de las batallas más sangrientas, donde el pelirrojo se convirtió en un demonio, haciendo una carnicería con todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Realmente no estaba tan oxidado como pensaba, eso era bueno, porque de lo contrario.

Después de dos horas combatiendo se deshizo de todos, realmente le costó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero era la consecuencia de haber estado tanto tiempo inactivo.

A paso firme se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja por donde Drake se había ido. La habitación no era una habitación era un jardín muy hermosos con toda clase de flores, pero de las que más había eran rosas rojas.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar para morir?-pregunto el castaño que ya lo estaba esperando con su espada en mano.

-jajaja, me parece excelente, solo que el que morirá serás tú-exclamo divertido el pelirrojo.

-pues comencemos-dijo mientras corría hacia el pelirrojo en modo de ataque.

Pues ala-deteniendo el ataque con su propia katana.

Ambos eran buenos ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, los movimientos era muy veloces, hasta que el castaños aprovecho un descuido del ojiambarino y le hizo un corte en la espalda.

-ah, maldición-se quejó Kid.

-pobre imbécil, realmente creíste que podías conmigo-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente-tal vez en su tiempo eras el mejor, pero ahora ya no eres más que una basura.

Eso motivo al pelirrojo a reincorporarse para seguir con la pelea.

-pues si soy una basura, elimíname-reto a Bandera roja.

El castaño volvió a chocar su espada con la del pelirrojo, solo que esta vez Kid fue más rápido y logro hacerle un corte en el abdomen.

-ah-ah-ah Captain-capto la atención del pelirrojo- por haberte humillado aquel día te ofrezco una disculpa-hablo seriamente.

-aceptadas, pero eso no hace que yo desista de querer asesinarte- se colocó en posición de ataque de nuevo.

-hagámoslo-imitando al pelirrojo.

Después de varios intercambios de ataque, se vio como de repente salio volando una cabeza. Drake "Bandera Roja" había muerto en el combate.

El pelirrojo se dirigió de nuevo a la estancia principal donde el único sobreviviente de la masacre era la mano derecha de Drake.

-nno-noo te acerques por favor-pidió en medio de lágrimas el hombre.

-calma hombre solo quiero saber dónde se encuentran los demás miembros del escuadrón "supernova", y que hagas llegar el mensaje de que los estoy cazando.

Después de torturar al hombre y obtener la información el pelirrojo se marcho antes de que la policía llegara como siempre tarde.

5 meses después

Con Doflamingo y con Law.

En la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de los dos hombres.


	4. Chapter 4

EL HOMBRE RUBIO Y EL NIÑO PELIRROJO

Eustass Kid caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de San Francisco EUA, de camino a su siguiente "visita" a otro muy "querido y viejo amigo", en pocas palabras de su siguiente objetivo. Desde que se había presentado ante Drake y lo había matado, ahora todos los del escuadrón deberían estar advertidos sobre su regreso y el motivo de este por lo que supone que ya no será tan fácil moverse con libertad, pero hasta cierto punto el hecho de saber que sus enemigos ya saben de él, solo lo hace más divertido, aunque por nada del mundo cambiaría el haber visto el rostro de Bandera Roja cuando le vio en aquel Restaurante de Venecia, fue épico nunca creyó que el muy imbécil pudiera poner una cara aún más estúpida de la que ya tenía.

Definitivamente estaba ansioso de verles a todos las malditas caras en especial a tres personas. Por lo pronto se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino una bonita casa de 3 pisos, bastante amplia, con una fachada de ser de una familia bien posicionada, bueno no se podía esperar menos de ella, después de todo no se había casado con un simple pobretón. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ella regresara, ya que según su investigación ella tiene como rutina ir al gimnasio a esa hora, por lo cual regresaría en un par de horas justo una hora antes del regreso de su hija del colegio.

Mientras esperaba pudo ver algo que lo dejo pensativo una pareja de jóvenes paso cerca de él felizmente tomados de las manos, aun recordaba cuando él podía hacer lo mismo con su adorado moreno, lo feliz que era junto a él, precisamente él era la única persona de la cual esperaría una explicación además de la de Joker del porque le hicieron lo que le hicieron, pero la que más le importaba era la de Law, quería saber qué demonios había pasado para que lo atacara a el que tanto lo había amado.

Si alguien le preguntaba si creía lo que le había pasado hace 4 años en aquel lugar y a manos de quienes diría que apenas lo estaba asimilando.

-Maldición, realmente nunca creí que precisamente ustedes dos me harían algo así-suspiro-aún recuerdo el momento cuando los conocía a ambos.

Flashback

Hace 20 años fue cuando lo conocí, recuerdo perfectamente cómo fue en una fría noche de invierno. Yo iba corriendo por las calles de Brooklyn a altas horas de la madrugada, iba siendo perseguido por un grupo de hombres que furiosos querían atraparme por haberle robado unos cuantos billetes a uno.

-detente maldita rata-grito el hombre a quien pertenecía el dinero que "había tomado prestado".

-no, no dejare que me atrapen unas basuras como ustedes-jajaja, recuerdo que a pesar de mi corta edad ya era todo un buscapleitos.

-Maldito, como te atreves a robarnos y además insultarnos, esto te costara caro maldito crio de mierda-asevero muy ofuscado uno de mis perseguidores.

Lo que paso enseguida se debe a mi falta de atención al camino todo por estales haciendo señales obscenas a los tontos que me perseguían, no me percate que uno de ellos había tomado un atajo y ahora estaba frente a mí y digo que no me di cuenta hasta que literalmente choque contra sus piernas cayendo de sentón al piso, para después ser levantado con violencia por el cuello de mi camisa.

Se preguntaran que hace un crio de 7 años robando dinero en las calles, pues la respuesta no es muy grata, pero es por mucho la verdad. Mis padres se divorciaron después de un matrimonio lleno de abuso por parte de mi padre, mi madre un buen día después de recibir lo que sería la última golpiza de mi padre decido largarse con mi hermanita de apenas tres meses de nacida, yo por estar en la escuela o simplemente porque ella no quiso llevarme me vi obligado a seguir viviendo con mi padre, recibiendo de este todo su odio y frustración los cuales desahogaba embriagándose, revolcándose con cualquier zorra y por supuesto golpeándome, un día me dijo que ya nadie le quería dar trabajo por lo cual debía "contribuir" con el gasto de la casa, claro sino quiera terminar con el rostro destrozado y colgando del cuello en la puerta de mi habitación, por lo que tuve que dejar el colegio.

Bueno ese es el motivo por el cual empecé a abrirme camino por las calles y el porqué de mi situación con aquellos tipejos, había visto bebiendo demasiado a uno de ellos por lo cual decidí esperar que a terminara perdido en alcohol y después aprovechar para robarle todo lo que trajera encima lo cual por cierto no fue mucho, no contaba que el jodido tipo no estaría solo y que todos se percatarían cuando le sustraía la cartera al borracho e iniciaría la persecución.

El tipo que me sostenía por el cuello de la camiseta, me observaba con una sonrisa torcida que de ningún modo deparaba algo bueno para mí.

-Mala suerte pequeña rata, pero hasta aquí llegaste-dijo mientras me azotaba en una pared del callejón donde me habían metido el tipo tenía toda la intención de matarme pero uno de ellos lo detuvo.

-espera, para que matarle inmediatamente si podemos divertirnos con él, viéndole de cerca es realmente mono y de seguro muy complaciente-recuerdo como el cerdo se relamía los labios.

-jajaja tienes razón podemos hacer con él lo que se nos pegue en gana-hablo el maldito que me sostenía del cuello.

-bueno empiezo yo, quiero una buena mamada para empezar-me tomo de los cabellos logrando que el que me sostenía me soltara y cayera al suelo abruptamente.

Yo no podía hacer nada, que podría hacer yo contra 4 tipos mayores que yo y más fuertes, lo único que puede hacer fue llorar y pedir que cualquier cosa que me hicieran acabara pronto.

-bien abre la maldita boca-el tipo ya se había bajado los pantalones y me mostraba su flácido pene, se acercó un poco más a mi hasta que casi rozaba con mi boca.

-no-no, por favor no quiero, no lo hagan-pedí sollozando, realmente estaba asustado.

Jajaja, ya no pareces tan valiente no mocoso, anda abre la puta boca y métetelo, quiero que chupes como si de un deliciosos caramelo se tratara- me tomo fuertemente de la cabeza, ya no podía hacer nada solo me quedaba obedecer, así que cerré mis ojos.

-jejeje, buen chico, eso hazlo-el hombre sonreía mientras dirigía su miembro a mi boca.

Justo cuando ya estaba por meterlo a mi boca, sentí como el hombre era bruscamente apartado de mí, abrí mis ojos con temor al oír los gemidos de dolor que inundaban el callejón, no podía ver bien debido a que mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista, las limpie y lo que vi me dejo de piedra, un alto hombre rubio sostenía por el cuello al hombre que me había mantenido sostenido y que momentos atrás planeaba meterme su miembro en la boca.

-fufufufu, ya no eres tan valiente con alguien mayor, mire que meterse con un crio-hablo el misterioso rubio sonriendo ampliamente, sonrisa que por cierto erizo toda mi piel.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-escupió frustrado el tipo que mantenía sostenido.

-eso no importa, lo único que debería importarte es que acabaras igual a tus amigos-cuando le escuche decir eso puede percatarme que los otros tres hombre que venían con él estaban esparcidos por el suelo totalmente desmembrados.

-no, por favor no lo hagas si me dejas ir prometo que no me volverás a ver jamás-recuerdo como lloriqueaba el maldito bastardo.

-fufufufu, lastima eres lo que más odio, no sabes cómo aborrezco a los hombres como tú que abusan de niños- no alcance a ver con que lo corto, pero era algo muy delgado como un hilo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para cortarle la garganta al desgraciado que había querido violarme.

Quise mantenerme en silencio haber si se iba sin reparar más en mí, pero para mí mala suerte el hombre rubio el cual vestía de forma muy inusual, con unas gafas de sol que no dejaban ver sus ojos y un enorme abrigo de plumas rosas. El hombre se me acerco me tomo el rostro para poder verlo con más detalle.

-vaya puedo ver porque querían abusar de ti, eres muy mono-sonrió más ampliamente- fufufufu, calma no te preocupes yo no te hare nada, enano no oíste odio a los abusadores- en ese momento levante la mirada y pude ver que el hombre no era tan viejo, tal vez unos veinte años tendría, también pude ver que realmente el no quería hacerme daño.

-oye enano, ¿se puede saber qué haces a altas horas de la madrugada fuera de tu casa? Y ¿tus padres?-me pregunto sin dejar de sostener mi rostro.

-yo no tengo porque responderle-dije haciéndome el valiente al ver que el rubio no tenía otras intenciones conmigo.

-fufufu, tranquilo solo quería saber si tenías un lugar al cual ir-me revolvió el cabello, con su enorme mano.

-si tengo casa, ya debo irme-dije mientras me levantaba quitando su mano de mi cabeza-gracias como se llame.

-fufufufu, me llamo Donquixiote Doflamingo y pues realmente me interesas, me caes bien, por eso lo preguntaba, mira ten-me tendió una pequeña tarjeta que se había sacado de su saco con plumas-por si cambias de parecer puedes venir cuando quieras.

-que le hace pensar señor que yo podría ir con usted-pregunta molesto.

-por tu ropa y por el hecho de cualquier niño con un hogar estable no estaría a esta horas fuera de su casa en medio de una callejón mal oliente a punto de haber sido violado-sonrió mas al ver que sin duda me había dejado sin palabras- mira pequeño..

-Kid me llamo Eustass Kid, no me diga pequeño, ya que no lo soy- lo interrumpí indignadamente, mira que llamarme crio, puede que lo fuera, pero no tenía que decírmelo.

-fufufu, muy bien Kid como decía dudo que tengas un buen hogar, si quieres tener uno mejor ven y búscame.

-lo pensare, aunque creo que la respuesta ya la sabe, así que me marcho, adiós,-comencé a correr por el callejón y justo en la salida me detuve y me volví para mirarlo-gracias por ayudarme-ahora si emprendí el camino a mi casa, realmente me sorprendí a mí mismo al darle las gracias nunca lo hacía, pero bueno supongo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Cuando llegue a casa pude ver que mi padre estaba despierto, porque las luces estaban encendidas, entre con cautela, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible, para que no se percatara de mi presencia, pero como siempre todo termina cegándose, sin fijarme patee sin querer una botella a medio comenzar desparramando su contenido. Justo en ese momento entro mi padre a la estancia y me observo con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-maldito mocoso, idiota mira lo que has hecho-se acercó a mi tomándome fuertemente de mi brazo izquierdo-mira imbécil, crees que las regalan.

-no, seque no las regalan, pero tampoco es como si tú las compraras con tu dinero-respondí en un absurdo acto de valentía.

-¿QUÉ COÑO DICES?-cada vez apretaba más mi brazo-cierra la puta boca antes de que te mata a golpes, ¿ahora dime trajiste dinero?

-si lo traje, aquí esta-me busque en mi bolsillo y se lo di-eso es lo que pude conseguir.

-¿SOLO ESTO?, ES UNA MISERIA, CON ESTO NO SE PUEDE COMPRAR NADA IDIOTA- grito mientras me abofeteaba, aun sin soltarme del brazo que me tenía preso-¿CRES QUE CON ESTO PUEDO COMPRAR MIS BOTELLAS-ahora me golpeaba con el puño cerrado.

Ya estaba harto, todo lo que sucedió esa noche y ahora esto fue más de lo que podía soportar, sin más logre alcanzar la botella que había derramado y se la partí en la cabeza, cuando intentaba darme otro golpe derramando un poco del escaso líquido que aún tenía en su cabeza , el botellazo hizo que me soltara, cosa que aproveche para correr a mi habitación, cosa que no logre ya que el cómo pudo me impidió el paso, con la mirada busque otra cosa con la que defenderme, me acerque a la chimenea que estaba encendida y tome uno de los maderos que se consumía en el fuego.

-MALDITO MALAGRADECIDO, DIME, ¿ASI ME AGREDECES TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI?-cada vez se me acercaba más y más, mientras yo sostenía temblorosamente entre mis manos el madero encendido-ERES IGUAL A LA ZORRA DE TU MADRE-se aventó un golpe que como pude logre esquivar y cuando vi que estaba a punto de aventarme otro golpe, yo con el madero en manos lo golpee ocasionando un ruido seco, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino el hecho de que ahora en empezaba a gritar envuelto en llamas-AH-AH ME QUEMO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE-pedía desesperado mientras corría por toda la estancia.

Asustado como me sentía pude ver que yo también sangraba, cuando esquive su golpe no me di cuenta que si me había alcanzado, tenía la navaja que siempre usaba mi padre enterrada en un costado de mi abdomen, la requiere, me dolió como no se tiene idea, pero al ver la navaja entre mis manos, todo el miedo y dolor que pudiera haber sentido se esfumaron y apretándola entre mis manos me abalance contra de mi padre que desesperado por estar envuelto en llamas no se había percatado y lo apuñale y no una o dos, fueron diez veces, hasta que dejo de moverse, mi ropa se empezó a incendiar así que como pude la apague. Lo mire, por fin había sacado todo el rencor que tenía guardado mientras veía como se consumía en el fuego.

Me deje caer en el piso, ya sin saber qué hacer, quería solo desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Vi lo que quedaba de mi ropa, algunas partes estaban quemadas y llenas de sangre, me levante tenía que salir de ahí, mi padre en medio de la desesperación que sentía cuando se incendio había incendiado con su propio cuerdo toda la sala, si no salía acabaría igual que él.

Una vez en la calle llegue de nuevo al callejón, donde un par de horas atrás se habían encontrado con el hombre rubio, me deslice por una de las paredes dejándome caer al piso, justo en ese momento recordé lo que el rubio me había dicho, sobre tener un lugar mejor. Saque la tarjeta que me había dado y vi la dirección, si bien el lugar no estaba lejos si me costaría llegar estando así de herido, sin pensarlo más me puso en pie como mejor pude y emprendí mi camino hacia el centro de Nueva York.

Llegue a una de las zonas más adineradas de Nueva York, vi de nuevo la tarjeta para comprobar que la casa que tenía enfrente era la del rubio, aunque supe que si por el horrible color de la residencia y rosa pálido al menos creí eso por el horrible abrigo que lo vi usando en el callejón.

Trastabillando me acerque a la puerta y comencé a golpearla, ya no tenía nada de fuerzas, así que me deja caer frente a esta esperando que la abrieran. Después de unos minutos se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y moreno con gafas oscuras, el me miro me tomo en brazos y me metió dentro de la casa no supe que paso después.

Solo que cuando recobre el sentido estaba en una gran habitación, traía puesta ropa limpia y nueva y mis heridas parecían haber sido atendidas. Estaba envuelto en mis pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse dando paso al rubio.

-hola parece que ya decidimos despertar ¿eh?-me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde yo estaba-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto sentándose en la cama mientras acariciaba mi rojo cabello.

-bien-dije secamente.

-fufufufu, anda, anda no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva, no te hare daño- dijo sonriendo-dime ¿Qué ha hecho que cambiaras de opinión con respecto a venir aquí?

Yo-yo-no sabía que decir asi que sin más lo solté de golpe-asesine a mi padre ahora de seguro me echaras ¿verdad?-dije bajando la mirada.

-no-su corta y firme respuesta hizo que alzara el rostro y lo viera, podía ver que no era broma-aunque te puedo decir que no es muy común que un crio de escasos ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ah en fin no importa, te diga que asesino a alguien en especial a su padre, pero puedo suponer que se lo merecía ¿no?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos o al menos eso creí debido a las gafas que traía puestas.

-sí, lo merecía el maldito merecía morir-hable sin reparos ocasionando su risa.

-ffufufu, ahora me caes mejor, bueno Kid ¿Qué dices que quedaras a vivir aquí conmigo?-pregunto alegremente.

-si, pero y si viene a buscarme la policía ¿no estarías en problemas?-pregunte preocupado, después de todo no quería ocasionarle problemas.

-no, te preocupes por eso, yo me hare cargo, ahora solo recuéstate y descansa-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta antes de salir se giró y me dijo-Kid, bienvenido a la familia Donquixote-termino de decir y se marchó.

Yo solo pude sonreír y me deje caer en la almohada y me quede dormido. A la mañana siguiente pude ver al bajar a desayunar, ya que mis heridas estaban casi sanadas, que no era el único niño ahí, de entre los que vi uno en especial me llamo la atención era un niño moreno de mi misma edad aproximadamente, tenía unos bonitos y atrayentes ojos grises, me acerque a él y justo cuando iba a hablarle Doflamingo aparece.

-oh vaya veo que ya estas mejor Kid-yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin poder apartar la vista del niño de ojos grises- fufufufu, te gusta se llama Law, deja te lo presento-sin esperar mi respuesta fue por el moreno y lo llevo conmigo-, mira Law-chan este Kid y vivirá con nosotros, espero y se lleven bien.

-claro Dofla-ya por mí no habrá problema-dijo sonriendo al rubio-y por cierto mucho gusto soy Trafalgar Law-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi yo inmediatamente correspondí el gesto.

-si, mucho gusto soy Eustass Kid-dije amigablemente, no sabía que paso en ese momento pero ese chico me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie, por lo cual había actuado amablemente.

A partir de ese día empecé a vivir con Doflamingo y con toda la familia Donquixote, pero sobre todo con Law. Claro sin saber que las dos primeras personas que me habían mostrado simpatía y a las cuales yo llegaría a apreciar demasiado a una de ellas y amar a la otra, tiempo después serian mis verdugos.

Fin del Flashback

-maldición, no sé porque recuerdo todo eso, ya forma parte del pasado, ahora lo importante es que pagaran por lo que hicieron-sin más vio como la persona a la que esperaba por fin llegaba a su hogar el momento de ajustar cuentas había llegado, y no habría marcha atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

EL MARCHITAR DEL CEREZO

Una hermosa pelirosa abría la puerta de su casa, venia agotada después de una buena sesión de ejercicios en el gimnasio, pero a pesar de ello no podía tirarse a descansar tenía que preparar el almuerzo para su pequeña hija y tener la comida lista para cuando llegara su esposo.

Si Jewelry Bonney o mejor conocida como "La Glotona" entre los miembros del escuadrón supernova debido a su voraz apetito, solo comparado con el de otros dos miembros del escuadrón. Aunque el nombre que siempre le gusto fue el que le dio Kid "Cerezo", él siempre fue muy amable con ella a pesar que al principio tuvieron sus roces debido al carácter de ambos, él decía verla como una hermana menor, aunque ella lo veía como algo más que un hermano y amigo, lástima que su corazón siempre le perteneciera a Law.

Hace apenas unas semanas se enteró de lo sucedido con Drake, realmente si ella pudiera regresar el tiempo no habría seguido las ordenes de Joker, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, sin querer pensar más en el asunto se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de su pequeña, que ahora era lo más importante para ella.

_En la residencia Donquixiote _

Un moreno se estiraba cuan largo era debajo de las sabanas, sintiendo como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban posesivamente, se giró y pudo ver como su rubio amante seguía en su quinto sueño, así que con mucho cuidado retiro el brazo que lo mantenía preso y puso en pie totalmente desnudo con el propósito de ir al baño a darse una buena ducha, ya que estaba todo pegajoso después de la movidita noche que tuvo con el rubio, cada vez disfrutaba más el hacerlo con el rubio definitivamente era un dios en la cama. Una vez en el baño sin la necesidad de cerrar la puerta abrió la llave de agua caliente y espero a que el agua tomara la temperatura deseada, la verdad amaba ducharse con el agua muy caliente esta lo relajaba en extremo.

Bajo el agua empezó a frotarse el cabello con las manos llenas de shampoo, adoraba el baño de Doflamingo era muy espacioso, aunque también un poco exagerado en cuanto al diseño era demasiado ostentoso. Iba a empezar a tallarse el cuerpo cuando sintió unas grandes manos recorrerle la cintura y pecho desde atrás, no había necesidad de girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

-Donquixiote-ya, no es educado irrumpir en la ducha cuando alguien más la está usando-dijo sexualmente el moreno.

-fufufufu, creía que te sentías muy solito y vine hacerte compañía-dijo besando el cuello del menor.

-Ah, espera lo hicimos muchas veces anoche, ¿Qué no te cansas?

-nunca me cansare de hacértelo, me excitas demasiado-empezó a estimular el miembro del menor-fufufufu además no soy el único al que le gusta hacerlo.

-ah-ah tienes razón, me encanta-se giró y beso al mayor con tanta pasión que el rubio no aguanto más y lo empotro contra la pared de la ducha, mientras el moreno enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-ah, Law no sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte aquí mismo-seguía masturbando al moreno.

-mmm…pues hazlo-se retorcía de placer.

Sin esperar un momento más y sin necesidad de preparar al menor Doflamingo entro de golpe en la pequeña entrada del moreno, sintiendo como este estrangulaba deliciosamente su miembro con su estrechez, realmente el moreno era el único que lo podía llevar al paraíso de aquella manera.

-Ah, idiota ten más cuidado- se quejó el menor, aunque el quejido se escuchó más como un gemido de placer.

-oh, vamos si te gusta que lo haga de ese modo-dijo mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el trasero de Law para marcar con más velocidad las embestidas. Por su parte el moreno ayudaba dando pequeños saltos sobre la hombría de Doflamingo ocasionando que ambos gimiesen con la fricción.

El rubio bajo a Law y le indico que se girara, cosa que el menor a regañadientes hizo, ya que odiaba que le dijeran que hacer y además no le gusto que el mayor hubiera sacado su miembro, sobre todo cuando lo estaba realmente disfrutando.

Sin ganas de discutir le dio la espalda al mayor, este tomo su trasero y separando sus nalgas introdujo de nuevo su miembro dentro de Law, el menor como pudo se sostuvo de la pared, mientras Doflamingo arremetía salvajemente contra su trasero, era deliciosamente retorcido el placer que el rubio le producía.

-ah, ya no puedo más-el ojigris no podía dejar de gemir.

-ohh, yo tampoco hagámoslo juntos, mi pequeño-tomo el miembro desatendido del ojigris y lo empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, solo duro unos minutos ya que casi inmediatamente sintiendo un líquido caliente verterse en su mano y el interior del menor contraerse en signo de que su pequeño había llegado al ansiado orgasmo, sin más fuerzas para resistirse a terminar lo hizo deliciosamente en el cálido interior de su hermoso Law.

-te odio, ¿lo sabias?-le dijo el menor al momento de girarse y encararlo con la con respiración aun alterada por el reciente orgasmo-y ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames pequeño?

-fufufufu, me sentiría realmente mal si eso fuera cierto-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente-te quiero Law y por ello eres mi pequeño, deberías usar el tiempo que utilizas en decirme que odias que te llame así en algo más productivo.

-yo también te quiero, aunque seas un idiota pervertido y sobre lo de utilizar mi tiempo en algo más productivo, lo pensare.

-fufufufu, ¿pervertido?-le hizo gracia que Law lo llamara así-puede que tengas razón, pero solo lo soy contigo, además no es como si no te gustara.

-cierto.

Ambos terminaron de ducharse entre caricias.

_De vuelta a San Francisco_

La pelirosa terminaba de preparar el almuerzo de su hija, que ya no tardaría mucho en llegar del colegio totalmente hambrienta, que podía hacer eran sus genes los glotones.

Estaba lavando los platos que había ensuciado cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta, sin más se quita su bonito delantal lila cuyo bordado decía "_the best mom in the world"_, fue abrir la puerta creyendo que era…

-creí que llegarías más tarde mi am...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio que no se trataba de su pequeña sino…

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, pequeño cerezo?

-no puede ser, ¿Cómo?

-jejeje creí que ya sabias de mi regreso, Glotona-hablo burlescamente el pelirrojo al ver la cara de enfado que puso la pelirosa ante la mención de ese apodo.

-claro que sabía de tu regreso, como no saberlo después de lo sucedido con Drake-dijo un tanto molesta.

-bien, eso me ahorra muchas explicaciones-dijo mientras empujaba a la mujer dentro de la casa- dime Bonney ¿Cómo quieres morir?

-no, me hagas reír, no creerás que será tan fácil-dijo mientras tomaba un palo de golf que su marido guardaba en una esquina de la sala.

-jajaja, y porque no iba serlo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con su katana en mano totalmente desenfundada.

Bonney nerviosa por lo que fuera a suceder se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo, este al ver la iniciativa de la mujer solo pudo sonreír y arrojarse al ataque, ambos chocaron sus instrumentos ejerciendo fuerza, ninguno quería ceder, pero obviamente perdió la chica que resulto siendo fuertemente estampada contra una de las paredes de la sala, definitivamente el pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte, no solo por ser hombre sino porque Kid siempre había sido una bestia.

-Bonney, Bonney de verdad creías que me podías hacer frente, tal vez en el pasado nunca te hubiera puesto un dedo encima, pero ya no estamos en el pasado , si no en el hoy, y hoy no solo te dañare, hoy te asesinare.

-espera Kid-hablo dificultosamente, tratando de ponerse en pie-no lo hagas, yo realmente lo siento, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría.

El pelirrojo la observada luchar para ponerse en pie, sin ser consiente por acto reflejo la tomo del brazo cuando vio que la chica perdía el equilibrio. Esto lo aprovecho la ella que sin ser vista por el pelirrojo saco un pequeño cuchillo que siempre traía consigo bajo sus ropas.

-Kid, después de lo que sucedió ese día, no fui la misma deje esa vida, hice una nueva-dijo mientras se aferraba al pelirrojo y lo veía directamente a sus ojos.

-y eso que ¿crees que realmente me importa lo que hayas echo después de lo que me hiciste?-el pelirrojo empezaba a perder la paciencia-¿crees que me importa, que dejaras de ser una asesina, que te hayas casado con un buen hombre y que hayas tenido una hija?

Bonney estaba a punto de arremeter contra el pelirrojo con la navaja que ocultaba bajo sus ropas, cuando de pronto afuera se escucha el sonido de unos pequeños pasos dirigiéndose a una tenue velocidad hacia la entrada de la casa, inmediatamente supo quién era y sin saber que más hacer vio al pelirrojo en una silenciosa suplica que lo que fuera hacer lo hiciera después, suplica que el hombre estuvo muy tentado a mandar al carajo, pero algo hizo que le concediera una pequeña tregua.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse ambos se colocaron totalmente rectos y se empezaron a acomodar la ropa, el pelirrojo oculto como pudo con su cuerpo la katana que traía y Bonney se trataba de limpiar la sangre que le resbalaba por la frente. La puerta dio paso a una pequeña niña de escasos 4 años, la niñita los miraba fijamente y después vio cómo la sala estaba destrozada, pero sin duda su atención se centró principalmente en el enorme hombre de pelo rojo que estaba de pie junto a su mami.

-mami ¿Qué paso?-la pequeña vio a su mamá la cual estaba muy despeinada.

-oh, tu estúpido perro hizo todo este desastre y mira como he terminado al tratar de detenerlo-dijo nerviosamente la pelirosa.

-Scottie, ¿hizo todo esto?

-sí, él lo hizo y bueno porque no vas a tu habitación, mami tiene cosas que hablar con un viejo amigo que vino de visita, él es Kid y pues tenemos que hablar cosas de adultos.

-hola pequeña, soy un amigo de tu mamá- el pelirrojo se acercó a la niña la cual retrocedió un poco.

-Lili, se educada y salúdalo.

-hola señor-la niña parecía no fiarse del hombre extraño.

-bien hija, ve a tu habitación, en un momento te preparo tu almuerzo-le dijo a la pequeña que parecía más centrada en el pelirrojo-Liliana haz caso de lo que digo-la pequeña sin esperar más se marchó a su habitación.

Ambos vieron como la niña desaparecía por las escaleras.

-linda niña-dijo el pelirrojo-_ella_ tendría la misma edad de haber nacido-esto último lo dijo con rabia y tristeza entremezclada.

-Kid, lamento eso, pero como veras ya no soy la de antes-se acercó al pelirrojo-¿quieres un café?-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-si porque no- la siguió-debes saber Bonney que el hecho de que tú y yo estemos charlando ahora mismo, haya conocido a tu hija y sepa que ahora seas una abnegada ama de casa no significa que mi propósito haya cambiado.

-lo se Kid, es solo que esperaba que lo que nos unió en el pasado importara aunque sea un poco-la pelirosa lo volteo a ver-¿quieres el café con o sin azúcar?

-sin azúcar, y pues lo que nos unió ya no importa.

-¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

-si lo recuerdo.

_Flashback_

_12 años atrás_

Kid llevaba ya ocho años viviendo en la familia Donquixiote, le tomo poco tiempo darse cuenta que Doflamingo era alguien importante en los bajos fondos, el como siempre había estado agradecido con lo que el rubio había hecho por él, al ocultar la muerte de su padre y evitar que la policía lo buscara, tomo la determinación se ser alguien útil para el rubio, además aunado a su explosivo carácter no tardo más que un par de años de vivir en esa casa para pedir al rubio que le enseñara a como "limpiar" gente, en términos más comunes a asesinar.

El rubio más que mostrarse molesto o preocupado por lo que el crio le pedía, sonrió complacido y sin dudarlo acepto enseñarle el oficio, para ello asignando a Vergo su mano derecha para tal labor.

A la edad de 13 años el pelirrojo hizo su primer "trabajo oficial" y a los 15 ya era todo un profesional o al menos eso creía él, hasta que conoció a alguien que ya era una experta en el asunto. Un buen día Doflamingo le dijo que pensaba formar un equipo de asesinos altamente capacitados y de confianza para tomar por completo el control de los bajos fondos y también le dijo que él y Law eran los dos primeros en ser parte del equipo, pero que ya había encontrado a alguien más que se les había unido.

El tercer miembro, no era un hombre como él había supuesto, era una chica de escasos 14 años cuya apariencia era de alguien sumamente débil.

-jajaja, estas bromeando ¿verdad?- le pregunto al rubio-es una chica, no puede formar parte de nosotros, solo estorbaría.

-fufufufu, mi querido Kid esta chica, es una asesina profesional a pesar de su corta edad.

-en serio, pues lo no creo.

-yo tampoco lo creo, Donquixiote-ya-hablo por primera vez el moreno que también estaba presente.

La chica solo los fulmino con la mirada y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a los tres solos.

-chicos, Bonney es una chica cuyo primer encuentro con la muerte fue a los 6 años, vio como asesinaban a toda su familia que vivía en Japón por asuntos de negocios, ella sobrevivió porque su madre la oculto en el sótano, las personas que asesinaron a su familia eran un grupo de mafiosos que no estaban felices con los principios inquebrantables que tenía el señor Jewelry y como este no quiso entrar a su negocio, pues le hicieron una pequeña "visita" eliminando a toda la familia todo siendo visto por una pequeña Bonney, al marcharse la pequeña salió del sótano viendo lo que había quedado de su familia y pues esta juro vengarse, afortunadamente para ella su oportunidad llego un par de años después el líder del grupo de yakuzas el jefe Chiba era un pedófilo y ella al "estar" con él tuvo su oportunidad de oro y lo asesino mientras estaban en la cama. Después de culminar su venganza ella centro toda la ira que sentía dentro de sí para dedicarse a lo que es el buen oficio de "limpiar" el mundo de basuras y hasta la fecha se ha convertido en una de las mejores asesinas del mundo- término de contarles Doflamingo.

-en serio hizo, ella todo eso-el pelirrojo no daba crédito de lo que oía, pero a partir de ese momento dejo de subestimar a la chica y después de ver de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando les tocaba trabajos juntos, después de un tiempo había trabado una buena amistad con la chica e incluso ella era a la primera que le había confiado su secreto.

-Bonney, ¿te puedo contar algo?

-sí, dime.

-estoy enamorado

-vaya y ¿de quién se trata?-pregunto realmente curiosa la pelirosa

-Law

-oh! vaya claro-algo dentro de la chica se rompió, sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella se había enamorado del pelirrojo, pero este solo la veía como una amiga y con suerte como una hermana.

La relación entre ambos no cambio, la chica acepto la relación del pelirrojo con el moreno, todo siguió su curso hasta lo acontecido _ese día._

_Fin flashback _

-dime Bonney ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?-dijo mientras tomaba la taza de café.

-no hay otra opción ¿verdad?

-no-respondió secamente-¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-esta noche en un terreno baldío que está cerca de aquí-propuso la chica-iremos de negro y será una batalla con cuchillos.

-jajaja, como quieras.

-bien está decidido, ahora le preparare su cereal a mi Lili.

-bien, aunque para estar a mano tendría que matarte a ti y después a tu hija.

-jajaja ni lo pienses- dijo mientras tomaba la caja de cereal y un tazón-yo lo hubiera querido de otro modo, pero no me dejas otra opción-saco una pistola de la caja de cereal y le disparo al pelirrojo, lástima que su puntería se haya oxidado después de tanto tiempo de no haber practicado. El disparo le paso de lado a Kid y este de la funda que llevaba en el pecho saco una daga y la arrojo a la cabeza de la chica, matándola al instante.

-Bonney, maldita perra traicionera.

Al momento de tomar su daga se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más y vio a la pequeña hija de Bonney que lo observaba fijamente.

-no planeaba que vieras esto-dijo mientras limpiaba su daga-si quieres vengarte estaré esperándote cuando quieras.

Sin decir más el pelirrojo paso de largo a la niña, la cual solo podía observar el ensangrentado cuerpo de su mamá y haciéndole una silenciosa promesa que más adelante pensaba cumplir, vio como el pelirrojo se marchaba.

Kid emprendió su camino a su siguiente destino, pero antes de marchar tacho el segundo nombre de su lista justo el que estaba debajo del nombre de Drake el cual también ya estaba tachado: Jewelry Bonney, Alias la "Glotona", aunque para él siempre seria "cerezo" después de todo eso era para él un pequeño cerezo cuya vida es muy efímera y sin embargo es un espectáculo digno de ver.


	6. Chapter 6

ENCONTRANDOSE CON VIEJOS AMIGOS

Era un día realmente hermoso, el cielo totalmente despejado sin señal de alguna nube de lluvia el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, en definitiva un buen día para pasear por la playa de Miami. Eso hacia un hermoso jovenzuelo de cabellos negros vestido únicamente por un bañador rojo mostrando totalmente su torso en el cual tenía una enorme cicatriz en forma de X. El chico paseaba tranquilamente hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su camino chocando y por efecto rebotando directo al suelo arenoso de la playa.

-auch, fíjate por donde caminas imbécil-dijo la persona con la que el pelinegro había chocado.

-¿yo? Fíjate tu idiota-contrataco el pelinegro.

-¿Qué dices? Ahora si estas en problemas-amenazo el extraño, pero justo cuando iba a atacar se detuvo al ver quién era-¿¡LUFFY ERES TU!?

-¡AH, ZORO HOLA!-grito emocionado-Shishishi me alegra verte.

-a mi igual Luffy y dime ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien ¿y tú?

-pues bien en lo que cabe, preocupado por los acontecimientos recientes.

-¿por el regreso de Kid?-pregunto contrariado

-si acaso ¿a ti no te preocupa? somos sus objetivos Luffy-pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-no realmente, prefiero no pensar en ello shishishi-contesto de forma alegre

-vaya, eso pensé ¿y veniste solo o estas con alguien?-pregunto el peliverde al no ver a nadie conocido alrededor.

-vine con Shanks, shishishi-le contesto mientras empezaba a caminar con el peliverde acompañándolo.

-ya veo entonces tu relación con él va por buen camino

-si ¿y tú veniste solo?

-no, estoy con Mihawk solo que me distraje y pues no lo encuentro-dijo sonrojado

-shishishi te perdiste de nuevo, típico de ti Zoro-dijo haciendo sonrojar más al pobre peliverde-de seguro te ha de andar buscando.

-MALDITO! No siempre me pierdo-hablo el molesto peliverde.

- yo diría que sí, debería darte vergüenza-hablo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-MIHAWK! ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto el sorprendido peliverde.

-¿Qué donde estaba? Eso debería preguntártelo yo-contesto el apuesto pelinegro de ojos amarillos-veo que te encontraste con Luffy-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al pequeño-¿Cómo has estado Luffy?

-shishishi muy bien gracias

-qué bueno por cierto me encontré con el paranoico de Shanks que te anda buscando por todas partes.

-de seguro discutieron como siempre verdad Mihawk-le dijo el peliverde mientras se le acercaba-actúas como un niño cuando estas con él, deberías madurar.

-tu mejor cállate que no soy yo el que se perdió buscando el baño-contrataco el mayor

-pues es que el baño estaba muy escondido y no lo encontraba-explicaba el moreno

-jaja claro el baño de nuestra habitación está muy escondido si esta precisamente enfrente de nuestra cama-dijo el ojiamarillo, haciendo sonrojar a Zoro-no sé cómo es que terminaste en la cochera, ahí por cierto pasaste la noche al no encontrar nuestra habitación.

-Shishishi, no tienes remedio Zoro, Mihawk deberías comprarle un GPS-comento la mar de divertido el pequeño monito.

-eso es lo que yo te colocare en el cuello Luffy como te me vuelvas a desaparecer-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-SHANKS-corrió feliz a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-vaya parece que ambos encontramos a nuestro pequeños ¿no? Mihawk-dijo risueño el pelirrojo

-si tal parece, por cierto no es mala idea la de Luffy, Zoro así podre localizarte cada vez que te pierdas que es muy a menudo.

-¡¿Qué?! No te atrevas-dijo muy molesto el peliverde

-pues ya vete orientando baka, me cansa mucho buscarte.

-jajaja te cansa no será que la edad ya te está pegando amigo-rio el pelirrojo

-idiota ambos somos de la misma edad-contesto de forma infantil

-sí, pero yo soy más guapo y luzco más joven-dijo el pelirrojo en el mismo tono que el ojiamarillo

-shishishi, ambos actúan como unos niños peleándose-dijo Luffy mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo.

-sí y dice que yo debería madurar si el que actúa como un chiquillo es él-le siguió la corriente un divertido peliverde al ver el rostro de Mihawk sonrojar fuertemente.

-bueno, ya basta el caso es que ya nos tenemos que ir Zoro que tengo asuntos que tratar-dijo mientras tomada al peliverde de la mano.

-está bien pero antes me gustaría decirle algo importante a Luffy-le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del mayor y se dirigía al pequeño.

-está bien pero no tardes, estaré por allá esperándote-contesto mientras empezaba alejarse-y por cierto Shanks, también me gustaría decirte algo-le dirigió una seria mirada al mencionado el cual comprendió y lo siguió.

-Luffy, hablare con Mihawk mientras tu conversas con Zoro.

-ah! Ok-contesto el despreocupado monito. Una vez ambos mayores estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados empezaron a hablar.

-bien Luffy solo quiero decirte que en verdad debes de tener cuidado, Kid no dudara en asesinar a ninguno de nosotros, ya mato a Drake y a Bonney y con ella demostró que ningún lazo de amistad y compañerismo vale algo para él, así que ten mucho cuidado-le hablo seriamente el peliverde.

-eso ya lo sé Zoro, Ace me ha dicho lo mismo, pero yo no me preocupare, no tengo porque-contesto muy tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-¿QUÉ NO TIENES PORQUE?-grito contrariado el peliverde-Luffy él quiere matarnos eso es suficiente motivo, a mi antes no me habría importado, pero ahora que tengo a Mihawk y eso lo hace diferente, piensa en Shanks-le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-porque pienso en él es que no me preocupo, de todas formas él ya lo sabe y hasta que Kid me venga a buscar es que ocupare todo mi tiempo en estar a su lado disfrutando de su compañía-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pelirrojo que estaba unos metros alejado manteniendo una importante conversación con el ojiamarillo.

_Con Shanks y Mihawk_

-bien que es lo quieres decirme-pregunto el pelirrojo una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados.

-sobre Eustass Kid-comento aún más serio de lo normal el pelinegro-¿Qué harás al respecto?

-¿Qué hare?-pregunto con aire despistado

-por favor no me digas que dejaras que se acerque a Luffy.

-no quisiera eso, pero Luffy me prohibió intervenir-contesto triste el pelirrojo

-¿te lo prohibió?-no podía creerlo-¿y piensas hacerle caso?

-sí, porque si interfiero Luffy nunca me lo perdonaría-contesto abatido-además confió en él y en sus capacidades-esta vez hablo de forma segura.

-ya veo no soy el único que tiene un crio terco-dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa-Zoro también me prohibió intervenir dijo que era asunto suyo, que el mismo se lo había buscado, por eso no deja de practicar con sus katanas en espera de Eustass.

-¿y piensas hacerle caso?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-si, al igual que Luffy no te lo perdonaría, a mí tampoco Zoro, además me dice que es su orgullo como guerrero el hacer esto por el mismo.

-sí, ambos son orgullosos peleadores, solo espero que todo termine bien, a pesar de mi confianza en Luffy no quiero perderlo-habla amargamente el pelirojo.

-te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero perder a Zoro, aunque Doflamingo me dijo que confiara en Zoro.

-¿Doflamingo? ¿Y cómo se lo está tomando él?

-Shanks, ya le conoces sabes cómo es ese bastardo esta la mar de divertido, dijo que Eustass había cometido el más grande error al despertar, porque así tendría oportunidad de hacerle peores cosas que las que le hizo en el pasado.

-jajaja siempre ha sido así, espero y no termine arrepentido.

-yo igual lo espero, no tanto por él, no me malinterpretes es mi amigo y a pesar de todo lo aprecio pero quien más me preocupa es mi crio.

-yo pienso igual, también me preocupa Doffy pero mi completa preocupación esta en mi pequeño-al decir esto ambos voltearon a ver a sus críos lo cuales parecían tener una conversación parecida a la de ellos.

_Con Zoro y Luffy_

-¿te resignas a perder Luffy?-pregunto irritado el peliverde

-no, eso jamás Zoro, cuando llegue el momento peleare con todo lo que tengo, pero si se da el caso y llego a perder no me iré con el arrepentimiento de no haber pasado más tiempo a lado de la persona que amo-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

-está bien Luffy has lo que quieras, solo ten cuidado no te confíes-cedió el peliverde

-shishishi, descuida Zoro tendré cuidado, además nunca me confiaría después de todo estamos hablando de Kid.

-sí, ambos sabemos las habilidades que posee, pues ya me tengo que ir parece que Mihawk y Shanks ya terminaron de hablar-dijo al ver que el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia ellos y el ojiamarillo lo observaba diciéndole con la mirada "ya nos vamos"-por cierto Luffy-dijo captando de nuevo la atención del pequeño-¿le permitirás a Shanks intervenir?

- ah, no se lo prohibí-contesto como si nada-¿y tú dejaras a Mihawk intervenir?

-no, también se lo prohibí, es mi orgullo como hombre el arreglar esto por mi cuenta.

-si pienso igual, además no es justo para Kid, que alguien externo intervenga, él después de todo está actuando solo y más importante él merece su venganza y nosotros merecemos morir, no lo olvides Zoro.

-sí, espero volver a verte pronto-se despidió el peliverde dirigiéndose a donde Mihawk lo esperaba.

-nos vamos Luffy-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-si vamos a comer tengo MUCHA HAMBRE-contesto alegremente tomando la mano de Shanks jalándolo hacia un restaurant-CARNE!

-¿todo bien Zoro?-pregunto serio el ojiamarillo.

-sí, todo bien ¿nos vamos?

-claro-ambos se fueron caminando uno al lado del otro.

_En un bar de la vegas_

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-pregunto un policía al ver el lugar hecho añicos y los cuerpos bañados en sangre esparcidos por todo el lugar. Se podían ver mesas y sillas totalmente destrozadas nada en el lugar había quedado intacto-¿algún asalto?

-no señor, no falta ni un centavo del dinero, esto parece una ejecución-dijo el subordinado del detective-mire la frente de este hombre es el propietario del bar, ya vio lo que tiene.

-haber déjame ver-se agacho enfrente del hombre que estaba lleno de heridas en la parte superior de su cuerpo ya que no tenía la parte inferior es como si le hubieran volado las piernas-tiene un número 3 gravado en la frente, parece ser que quien lo asesino lo marco con un cuchillo.

-exacto, señor es como si fuera una cacería y este hombre fuera el tercero en ser ejecutado-dijo el subordinado mientras observaba el cuerpo ensangrentado, se dio cuenta de que también tenía algo en la mano.

-mire, señor tiene algo en la mano-la tomo y la abrió ya que estaba en forma de puño-es un papel.

-démelo, quiero verla más detenidamente-su hombre se la extendió-es una nota mire lo que dice:

_*La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno*_


	7. Chapter 7

RUGIDO EN LAS VEGAS

"BIENVENIDO A LAS VEGAS"

Vi el enorme letrero luminoso, mi próximo destino era uno de los más importante y lujosos bares de la cuidad, el cual también por debajo del agua era un casino exclusivo para gente de los Bajos Fondos, claro no tan exclusivo e importante como el de Joker, pero si tenía grandes ingresos el nombre del lugar es One Air y su dueño es un ex protegido de Joker y uno de los más importantes asesinos del mundo experto en bombas: Scratchmen Apoo mi siguiente objetivo.

Puede ver al llegar al lugar que como lo había imaginado el maldito de Apoo se había hecho de una buena fortuna con solo ver la fachada del lugar. Entre sin dificultad alguna eso me hizo pensar que una de dos Apoo no le daba importancia a mi regreso o bien él ya me esperaba más que preparado para luchar, quiero imaginar que es la segunda opción eso lo haría más divertido ya que mis dos objetivos anteriores no se lo esperaban, sería interesante encontrarme con uno que ya me espera dispuesto a morir.

Después de todo la relación que Scratchmen y yo manteníamos fue por de más tensa, no había ocasión en la que no discutiéramos y quisiéramos matarnos, siempre odie el maldito tono de voz que utilizaba cuando se dirigía a mí y el hecho de que siempre me subestimara, hoy le mostrare que ese fue su peor error subestimarme y esta lección no sería solo para él, de eso todos pueden estar seguros.

Nada más entre y tome asiento en la barra pedí un trago un whisky en las rocas, mientras me lo servían observe el lugar en busca de Apoo, pero nada tal parece que esta noche no se presentaría, al menos eso pensé hasta que un sujeto un tanto extraño se me acerco y me hablo:

-Usted debe ser el señor Eustass ¿cierto?

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunte secamente-¿te envía Scratchmen?

-si señor me pidió que lo llevara ante él, así que por favor sígame-me indico que lo siguiera así que de un trago me tome mi whisky y lo seguí _me pregunto que estará planeando ese maldito_.

Caminamos por un largo y oscuro pasillo que estaba a un lado de la barra, el final del pasillo era una pared de color azul donde colgaba un cuadro la imitación de El Grito de Edvard Munch, la pared era falsa al llegar el sujeto jalo una palanca que estaba oculta detrás del cuadro y la pared se deslizo, entramos era una sala con varios sillones parece ser que ese lugar lo utilizaban para las reuniones que tenían la personas más influyente del bajo mundo, también había un mini bar donde había una gran variedad de bebidas, sentado en uno de los sillones con un trago en su mano izquierda Scratchmen me esperaba con su gran martillo meteoro en su otra mano.

Yo no pude más que sonreír realmente el si me esperaba, esto pintaba para ser muy divertido.

- Scratchmen ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos bastardo?-sonreí, realmente quería esto.

- Apapapapapapa cuatro años y sigues teniendo esa misma cara de maldito.

-jejeje si y créeme no solo la cara-conteste burlonamente.

-pues bienvenido, como te habrás dado cuenta te estaba esperando con ansias, por lo que me ahorro los formalismos de invitarte un trago o ¿acaso si gustas uno por los viejos tiempos?

-si me di cuenta que me esperabas desde el momento en que nadie me detuvo en la entrada, para ser un lugar muy exclusivo, pero nunca creí que ansiaras tanto morir y por los viejos tiempos es que estoy aquí.

- Apapapapapapa, el que morirá serás tú, desde que nos conocimos ambos hemos deseado esto o ¿me equivoco?

-jajaja tienes razón, lo deseamos, ambos siempre deseamos matarnos.

-pues que empiece el show-me dijo mientras comenzaba a girar su enorme martillo meteoro.

-impaciente, bueno empecemos-me dirigí a él con mi katana, lamentablemente para mí no pude acercarme mucho el desgraciado era muy bueno con su arma, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de darme de lleno de no ser por mis buenos reflejos-Tch, maldito-ese último golpe estuvo muy cerca.

-apapapa, ¿Qué pasa Captain? Soy demasiado para ti-el muy idiota por estarse burlando de mi como siempre lo hacía en el pasado se distrajo, esa fue mi oportunidad-tch, que imbécil fui.

-jajaja ¿Qué pasa Scratchmen soy demasiado para ti?-me deleite al ver su rostro desencajado, había logrado darle en una pierna que había empezado a sangrar profundamente.

-solo ese golpe me darás, no volveré a distraerme.

-ja como digas-volví a la carga empecé a esquivar sus ataques admito que era muy rápido, pero yo también lo era.

-apapapa, que te parece el gran Eustass Kid, el gran asesino está sangrando, mostrando que a pesar de su gran reputación, no es más que un simple humano-me irrita que me hable de ese modo pero para mí desgracia el bastardo logro darme de lleno en mi pecho.

-ahh! Maldito-me levante como pude no quería mostrarme débil ante nadie y menos ante ese bastardo.

-vamos ven a por mí check it out!-me retaba, como odiaba que hiciera eso-apapapa.

-maldito-rugí furioso-vamos continuemos-esta vez me concentre ya no en verle la cara sino en cada uno de los giros que daba su martillo, cuando en un giro vi como la enorme bola con picos se dirigía de nuevo a mi pecho lo esquive aprovechando la apertura que su movimiento dejo y con mi espada logre darle de nuevo ahora en su brazo izquierdo.

-jajaja vamos acabemos con esto Apoo.

-vamos entonces acabemos-oprimió un botón de su martillo de él salieron unas tipo aspas-se acabó el juego, ahora voy enserio prepárate.

-pues en serio será-apenas acabe mi frase cuando mi volar el martillo directo a mi cabeza, lo esquive dando una voltereta hacia atrás hasta quedar parado sobre uno de los sillones, Apoo no se dada por vencido no dejaba de seguirme, volvió a lanzarme la pesada bola quise volver a esquivarla de la misma forma pero calcule mal y caí en el respaldo del sillón de a lado y con mi peso se voltio y caí, me levante rápidamente, pero Apoo siendo el oportunista que siempre fue lanzo el martillo, yo ladee la cabeza para que no me diera haciendo que la enorme bola se enredara en un palo que servía de columna del techo no contaba que la maldita cadena se enredaría en mi cuello.

-apapapa, unas últimas palabras-me pregunto mientras jalaba de la cadena haciendo más presión asfixiándome.

-tch, mal-mal-di-to-hable entrecortadamente intentando liberarme, justo cuando yo creía que todo estaba perdido en mi desesperación empecé a manotear y me encontré en el suelo con uno de los fragmento de la madera que volaron a causa del choque del martillo. Tome el pedazo y pude ver que tenía un extremo puntiagudo, en mi movimiento desesperado lo incruste en su pie cuando lo tuve más cerca logrando que aflojara la cadena facilitando mi escape.

Un vez recupere un poco el aliento, vi como Apoo intentaba sacarse el pedazo de madera, sin esperar más lo tome de sus ropas azotándolo en el suelo comencé a golpearlo, no podía detenerme cada vez que intentaba impedirlo lo golpeaba más fuerte, me detuve cuando creí que estaba inconsciente.

Fui a recoger mi espada, me detuve a la mitad del camino cuando escuche como Scratchmen no estaba inconsciente y llamaba a sus hombres. No eran muchos pero aun así supe que me costaría trabajo deshacerme de ellos, uno por uno se me lanzaron yo corrí rápidamente hacia mi katana cuando la tuve en mis manos comencé mi pelea con todos esos estorbos, mientras combatía con ellos pude ver de reojo como el bastardo cobarde de Scratchmen se escabullía por la pared donde yo había entrado. Necesitaba darme prisa o se me escaparía corte por la mitad a varios hombres a otros les corte las piernas y a los más afortunados solo los brazos, cuando acabe con todos corrí de prisa en busca del auto-llamado rugido del mar, apodo que por cierto siempre creí ridículo.

Al regresar al bar no encontré a nadie, parecía que todos se habían largado, cuando me di cuenta Apoo salto de detrás de la barra colocándome una de sus famosas bombas en el pecho mientras varios hombres aparecían por la entrada principal apuntándome con sus armas.

Scratchmen se colocó enfrente de mí y empezó a burlarse de mí delante de sus hombres.

-apapapa, miren este imbécil creyó que podía conmigo-me jalo del cabello-acaso no es patético, siempre lo ha sido, la verdad aún no sé cómo es que Joker lo apreciaba tanto o peor aún no sé cómo El cirujano de la muerte lo amaba, solo es una basura.

El solo mencionar el sobrenombre de las dos personas más importantes para mi hizo que algo dentro mi explotara y en un momento de distracción de Scratchmen que en todo el tiempo no dejaba de alardear le coloque sin que se diera cuenta la bomba en sus pantalones.

-jajaja tu eres el imbécil Scratchmen, tu morirás esta noche junto con todos estos bastardos y sabes la mejor parte será por culpa de tu propio juguetito- Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer tomo el interruptor que tenía guardado en su saco.

-Maldito como te atreves, púdrete-oprimió el botón yo solo pude saltar detrás de la barra para resguardarme de la explosión, me cayeron un montón de escombros, ya no escuche nada más, así que cuando la conmoción paso me asome y entre la nube de polvo pude distinguir varios cuerpos entre los escombros totalmente ensangrentados, en un rincón más alejado pude ver el cuerpo de Scratchmen o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de este, el maldito perdió la mitad, para ser más precisos la parte inferior.

-eso te pasa por subestimarme imbécil-saque mi daga y grave un lindo número tres en su frente- esto le advertirá a los demás que no deben tomarme a la ligera. Antes de ponerme en pie saque una nota de mi pantalón y se la coloque en su mano derecha.

Lo observe por un momento, para ser sincero me costó trabajo vencerlo la advertencia no solo era para los demás también lo era para mí, yo también debo prepararme más y no confiarme me acomode un poco mi ropa y me largue lo antes posible sería una coña tratar con molestos policías.

Conduje por las Vegas hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedado, en mi mente estaba el rostro de mi siguiente objetivo, con este nunca tuve un trato ni bueno ni malo, ambos nos éramos indiferentes, pero conozco su peligrosidad, así que debo prepararme.


	8. Chapter 8

LAW

Eran las dos de la mañana, en una enorme habitación cuya única iluminación era la luz que la luna brindaba esplendorosamente sin ninguna nube que la cubriera en aquel hermoso cielo estrellado. En dicha habitación más concretamente en la enorme cama de sabanas negras un pelinegro se encontraba recostado mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en sus recuerdos aun no asimilaba el regreso del pelirrojo a su vida… vida era justo lo que sentía antes cuando él estaba cerca se sentía vivo, ahora solo quedaba un enorme vacío el solo pensar en él y en su próximo encuentro donde él le buscaba arrebatar esa vida que una vez le brindo . El sonido de una tranquila respiración le hizo girar la cabeza para contemplar al dueño de dicha respiración, un rubio que parecía estar en su quinto sueño sin ningún signo de preocupación, el moreno aún se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con una situación como la que estaban atravesando, realmente la única persona a parte del rubio que Law conocía que estaba tan tranquilo era Luffy no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenían en mente.

Él por el contrario era un manojo de nervios, no tenía miedo a morir porque hasta cierto punto Luffy tenía razón e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la última frase que el pequeño monito había utilizado hace unas horas cuando habían hablado por teléfono donde le comunicaba la muerte de Apoo a manos de Kid, el pequeño antes de colgar le había dicho: _todos nosotros merecemos morir_.

Su miedo radicaba en como reaccionaria cuando tuviera al pelirrojo frente a él después de tanto tiempo. En verdad había sido muy hipócrita con el rubio cuando este le pregunto si aún amaba a Kid y responderle que no, cuando ciertamente todavía lo amaba, pero el dolor que el pelirrojo le había causado con su traición era más fuerte, claro sin contar su orgullo que le gritaba ensordecedoramente que el pelirrojo merecía morir por haberlo humillado cuando él ilusamente solo le había ofrecido el más sincero amor. Nunca le perdonaría al pelirrojo haberle traicionado de aquella manera, haciéndole creer que estaba muerto cuando en realidad él… estaba con _esa_.

Ante el recuerdo empezó a temblar levemente de rabia aquel día en lugar de ser un buen día y alegrarse de su Kid estuviera bien, había sido el más miserable de sus días el presenciar con sus propios ojos como este le traicionaba y no solo a él sino a todos en especial a Doflamingo que había hecho tanto por él…solo lo enfurecía más como pudo el pelirrojo hacerles algo así. Tanto eran los temblores de rabia que sufría el pelinegro que inmediatamente sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban protectoramente, el ojigris se giró en medio del abrazo para observar al rubio directamente a los ojos y susurrarle.

-lo siento, no quería despertarte-dijo enterando su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Law, no pasa nada, dime que te sucede-pregunto con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba preocupado, no le gustaba ver así a su Law.

-jajaja como se nota que estas preocupado por mi aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario-se burló el pelinegro aun con el rostro escondido en el pecho del rubio.

-fufufufu ¿yo preocupado?-quiso aparentar que ante el pelinegro que no era así.

-sí, ¿sabes porque me di cuenta?-dijo por fin levantando el rostro y mirando directamente a los ojos morados de Doflamingo.

-¿Por qué te diste cuenta?

El ojigris esbozo una ligera sonrisa antes de responder-primero porque solo me abrazas así cuando estas preocupado por mí y segundo porque me has llamado Law y no Law-chan como siempre haces.

-oh ya veo así que ¿crees que ya me conoces lo suficiente no crio?-comento el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, pero no pudo negar mentalmente que en verdad el menor lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-sí, eres fácil de leer, al menos para mí si-su sonrisa creció aún más cuando vio el rostro serio del rubio.

-vaya enano, ok admito que si me preocupas ¿estás bien?-le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-sí, no veo porque no habría de estarlo-ahora era su turno de fingir, ahí estaba otra vez mintiéndole.

-Law, así como tú me conoces mejor que nadie yo te conozco a ti, así que dime lo que te sucede ¿es por Kid?-lo último lo pregunto con un deje de celos.

-sí, lo admito estoy preocupado por su regreso-al fin fue un poco sincero.

-ya veo entonces ¿qué planeas hacer cuando el este frente a ti?-realmente quería saberlo.

-matarlo-la forma en como lo dijo no admitía dudas.

-fufufu, mientras no me traiciones tu yo estaré tranquilo-le abrazo aún más fuerte-Law no quiero perderte a ti, así que he estado pensando que te vengas a vivir conmigo, así podre protegerte.

-¿Qué?, no ni lo pienses yo no tengo miedo y no soy un debilucho que necesita que lo protejan, a mí me gusta mi casa y ahí voy a seguir viviendo-contesto deshaciendo un poco el abrazo.

-ya sé que no necesitas protección, pero no quiero perderte eres muy importante para mí-le dijo mientras volvía a reafirmar el abrazo.

-ya te dije que no me perderás, él no sabe lo que le espera cuando me busque-dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios-te amo Donquixiote-ya.

-yo también te amo-le devolvió el beso de una manera más apasionada

-mmm… ¿no me digas que quieres volver hacerlo?-pregunto gimiendo el menor.

-fufufu, claro no todos los días me dices que me amas-dijo juguetonamente mientras se colocaba entra las pierna del ojigris.

-maldición, de haber sabido que te pondrías así de insoportable no lo hubiera dicho, ahh! Idiota-dijo al sentir como el rubio entraba sin preparación alguna dentro de él.

-fufufu, para que te quejas si bien que te gusta, además tiene poco que lo hicimos así que no necesitabas preparación-dijo mientras empezaba las embestidas, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con sus manos los pezones del menor-Law en verdad me encantas.

-tch deja de hablar y muévete más rápido-pidió ya que el rubio entraba y salía muy lentamente ocasionando que el placer se fuera tan rápido como llegaba.

-pero quería hacértelo con delicadeza, no quiero sexo, quiero hacerte el amor-dijo ignorando la petición del menor y siguiendo con el ritmo lento y delicado.

-idiota primero me empalas a lo bestia y ahora me sales que quieres hacerme el amor delicadamente-dijo molesto el moreno.

-fufufu, no te enfades vamos hagamos el amor-dijo el rubio para después empezar a besarle suavemente el cuello.

-está bien hagamos el amor, pero bajo mis términos-dijo tomando el rostro de Doflamingo sacándolo de la curva de su cuello que tanto le gustaba al rubio besar.

-¿Cuáles son?-pregunto sonrientemente, aunque no muy contento porque lo apartaron del bonito cuello que le encantaba tanto devorar.

-que me hagas el amor a lo bestia, no con las tonterías de la delicadeza, que ambos sabemos no nos queda-sonrió al ver al rubio perplejo-vamos yo sé que me quieres dar duro, hazlo-lo animo el ojigris.

-fufufufu-se rio una vez que salió de la estupefacción-pero eso sería sexo y nada más.

-no, si me amas y yo a ti es hacer el amor solo que de una manera más excitante que esas cursilerías de novios tontos.

-fufufu tienes razón ya que me lo pides-tomo al pelinegro de la cintura y lo levanto hasta dejarlo sentado sobre sus caderas-te lo hare tan fuerte que no creo que te puedas mover en una semana-comenzó las penetraciones salvajemente, parecían dos animales en celo. El menor disfrutaba al máximo que el rubio lo tomara de aquella forma que para muchos podría ser un masoquista, la verdad es que el rubio por muy fuerte que se lo hiciera siempre se media para no hacerle daño realmente.

-ah! Si de eso estaba hablando-gemía fuertemente el moreno-AHÍ MÁS FUERTE, AHÍ DALE-gritaba mientras se sujetaba del cuello del rubio.

-ah! Law-chan-el rubio tampoco podía parar de gemir-me encanta lo estrecho que eres.

El rubio ya no aguantaba pronto se vendría, pero lo quería hacer al mismo tiempo que su Law-chan, así que tomo el miembro de este y lo empezó a estimular al mismo ritmo de las embestidas que él le daba, solo bastaron unos minutos más para que ambos se corrieran.

-AHHH DOFLAMINGO-YA-grito Law al llegar al orgasmo, manchando el vientre de ambos.

AHH! LAW-grito el rubio cuando se vino dentro de Law, que apretó su entrada al llegar al orgasmo estrangulando deliciosamente su miembro.

Ambos se dejaron caer con la respiración alterada por el reciente orgasmo, Law cayó sobre el pecho del rubio mientras este en el mullido colchón, no tardo nada en abrazarle por la cintura y caer dormido no sin antes decirle en un susurro.

-Law, en verdad te amo-dijo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-lo sé, yo también-dijo suspirando mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del rubio

Law no podía conciliar el sueño, era cierto era un hipócrita por decir que ya no amaba a Kid, pero también era sincero al decir que amaba a Doflamingo, en verdad lo amaba, ese rubio de sonrisa desesperante se había ganado su corazón, por ello se sentía culpable de los sentimientos que aun guardaba por el pelirrojo, la razón por la cual no quería que él rubio le hiciera el amor delicadamente era porque Kid se lo hacía de esa forma y no quería pensar en él mientras lo hacía con Doflamingo, el rubio no lo merecía él nunca le ha traicionado al contrario siempre ha estado ahí para él en todo momento.

Ya no quiso pensar más en el asunto, se acurruco más en el pecho del rubio, solo él le amaba sinceramente, solo él y por ello siempre estaría con Doflamingo hasta el final, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido, sin saber que el rubio no estaba dormido y lo observada silenciosamente.

En otra parte

En una fábrica abandonada de San Francisco un pelirrojo estaba recostado en la improvisada cama que había armado, no podía dejar de pensar en su moreno en que estaría haciendo en ese instante y en cuál sería su reacción cuando fuera el momento de su encuentro, había escuchado que Law ahora era pareja de Joker, el solo imaginar que en ese preciso momento mientras él estaba ahí pensando en él, Law ni siquiera se acordara del amor que alguna vez él le profeso y no solo eso que estuviera ahora en la cama con Doflamingo dándole su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a él en el pasado, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos en medio de la desesperación que empezó a nacer en él con un agudo dolor que atravesó su pecho se sentó sobre su cama aun con el rostro cubierto con sus manos, se quedó un momento inmóvil llamándose mentalmente mil veces idiota. Cansado y sin ganas de pensar más en aquel que lo único que quería era verlo muerto, se acomodó para dormir un poco… mañana seria otro día duro.


	9. Chapter 9

EL CUMPLEAÑOS

Era un hermoso día de otoño, no podía ser más perfecto al menos para un pelinegro con unas singulares pecas en el rostro. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su novio Marco y planeaba festejárselo en grande, organizo una gran fiesta a la que invito al padre y a todos los hermanos de Marco, también invito a sus propios amigos y a su hermano Luffy que si bien con todos presentes le podría convencer de esa locura que se le metió de no tomar medidas para cuando Kid le buscara.

Kid, por un momento se le vino el recuerdo de cómo había conocido a Marco había sido gracias a el pelirrojo, desde el fondo de su corazón le agradecía haberle presentado al amor de su vida, motivo por el cual dudo de seguir las ordenes de Doflamingo ese día, lamentablemente lo hizo y no había día que no lo lamentara…cielos vaya si lo lamentaba, pero también estaba el hecho de que Kid había lastimado a Law, aun no entendía como el pelirrojo podía haberlo engañado con ella.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura desde atrás, no necesito girarse para saber quién era…Marco su adorado Marco.

-Hola, buen día-saludo un recién llegado rubio-¿en qué tanto piensas?

-oh, en nada en especial-se giró para darle los buenos días como era debido-buen día-lo beso de forma lenta, suave sin ninguna prisa, sin segundas intenciones solo un beso casto.

-eso, no me lo creo, pero en fin-lo soltó mientras se acomodaba su saco, que ahora que veía bien el pecoso su rubio iba muy arreglado para simplemente estar en casa-ya se lo que piensas, estoy vestido asi porque tengo un asunto del trabajo que debo arreglar-explico temiendo que el menor escupiera fuego porque no iba a pasar todo el día con él.

-¿¡QUE!? Debe ser una jodida broma-ahí estaba rodeado de llamas casi literalmente-Marco es tu cumpleaños no puedes ir a trabajar.

-Ace, sabes bien que yo también quería pasar todo el día contigo, pero esto me lo ha pedido él viejo y sabes que no puedo negarme a nada que él me pida-tomo al menor de los hombros-por favor entiende-rogo.

-está bien, si él te lo pidió que hacerle, pero y ¿tu fiesta?-pregunto de forma triste pero comprensiva.

-no la canceles te prometo que estaré aquí para la fiesta-le animo un poco-además de que quiero mi regalo-esto último lo comento de manera insinuante, mientras besaba el cuello de su pecoso.

-ok pero no me dejes plantado o sino no habrá regalo ni nada de _eso_ por 6 meses ¿me entiendes?-la forma en que lo dijo demostraba que hablaba muy enserio.

-si entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes aquí estaré-dijo sudando miles de gotitas no quería ser castigado sin _eso_ por seis meses se acercó al menor para abrazarlo un poco más-bien ya se me hace tarde, me voy nos vemos en la tarde-lo beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-oh, rayos vaya viejo que lo hace trabajar hasta en su cumpleaños, pero en fin eso demuestra la confianza que tiene en Marco-sin ya nada que hacer se dispuso a preparar su desayuno y terminar con los últimos detalles dela fiesta.

Por la tarde

Al pecoso, apenas le había alcanzado el tiempo para terminar con todos los preparativos, eso que Luffy le había llamado para preguntarle si no se le ofrecía nada, la verdad el tener a su hermanito "ayudándole" le daría más problemas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que ya todo estaba listo, aunque todavía faltaba un montón de cosas por hacer, menos mal que Sanji se ofreció a hacer los bocadillos y demás platillos además del pastel, no sabría que habría hecho sin el rubio.

Estaba terminando de colgar el ultimo adorno cuando el timbre sonó, volteo a ver el reloj que estaba en el centro del salón y vio que ya era hora de que la fiesta comenzara, preocupado porque Marco aun no llegaba fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con…

-Hola Ace ¿me recuerdas?-pregunto con una malévola sonrisa.

-claro cómo podría olvidarme de ti-contesto con la misma sonrisa en espera de cualquier movimiento de que pudiera hacer el otro.

-no me invitas a pasar-pregunto mordazmente-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales con uno de tus viejos amigos?

-jajaja claro ¿tu hablando de modales?-se hizo a un lado para que el hombre entrara-no te esperaba tan pronto-dijo una vez que cerró la puerta.

-ah, pues ya ves a uno que le gusta sorprender a la gente-dijo sonrientemente-¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro el pecoso asintió señalando un sofá de piel negro-con que una fiesta de cumpleaños, me ofende que no me hayas invitado.

-lo siento, como dije no te esperaba, de haberlo sabido créeme te habría dado el recibimiento que te mereces-dijo sin apartarle la mirada-¿gustas tomar algo?-pregunto con un toque de cordialidad.

-no, creo que podría esperar a que lleguen los invitados, ¿Por qué me permitirás quedarme o no?-pregunto el hombre mientras se acomodaba más en el sofá.

-claro ya que estas aquí, creo que los demás estarán encantados de volverte a ver-dijo mientras se dirigía al otro sofá que estaba justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado su "invitado" no alcanzo a sentarse cuando el timbre volvió a sonar-si me disculpas voy abrir-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-ya voy, YA VOY JODER-grito ya que la persona que tocaba el timbre no dejaba de pulsarlo-YA DEJA DE TOCAR-iba a romperle la cara a quien sea que estuviera tocando el timbre cuando abrió pudo ver sin sorpresa de quien se trataba.

-ACE, hola-saludo un alegre pelinegro-perdón por tocar así pero te tardabas mucho shishishi-se excusaba el pequeño que venía acompañado por otro alegre hombre solo que este pelirrojo el cual solo pedía disculpas con la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír por las travesuras de su pequeño ya no tan pequeño.

-Luffy no tarde mucho-dijo sonriendo el ver a su hermanito hizo que cualquier signo de enojo se fuera-hola Shanks, pasen por favor.

Ambos hombres entraron seguidos del pecoso, los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien estaba sentado ahí justo enfrente de ellos después de tantos años de no verlo. El primero en reaccionar fue el pequeño monito que se acercó rápidamente hacia el hombre que no dejaba de sonreírles.

-Hola no espera verte, aquí shishishi-saludo el alegre monito.

-Luffy ¿Cuánto tiempo? Por lo visto has estado muy bien-respondió el saludo el hombre-Shanks ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-bien y tú por lo visto también-contesto el pelirrojo de manera relajada

-ni Luffy ni yo te esperábamos tan pronto Sabo, dijiste que llegabas la próxima semana-dijo el pecoso de forma acusadora pero sin reflejar enojo por el contrario mucha felicidad de tener a sus dos hermanos ahí con él.

-jajaja ya te dije que era un sorpresa-dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a sus dos hermanos, el pelirrojo solo contemplaba la escena sonriendo, en eso vuelve a sonar el timbre.

-no te molestes Ace, ustedes sigan en lo suyo, yo abro-se ofreció el mayor al no querer romper el emotivo encuentro de hermanos, se dirigió a pasos tranquilos a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con…

-ah Marco ¿Qué no tienes llave?-dijo permitiendo la entrada al rubio que venía seguido de otro rubio.

-gracias por abrirme, salí tan deprisa en la mañana que me olvide las llaves-contesto mientras entraba ayudando al otro rubio-me encontré con Sanji que intentaba bajar todo esto de su auto.

Ah, ya veo déjenme ayudarles-el pelirrojo también tomo alguno de los paquetes y los adentraba en la casa.

-lo siento mucho Sanji-se disculpaba el pecoso-es que con la llegada de Sabo se me fue la cabeza.

-no te preocupes Ace-dijo el rubio menor sin tomarle importancia al asunto-Hola Sabo es bueno verte de nuevo-le tendió la mano al otro rubio.

-hola Sanji, tu tan guapo como siempre-dijo coquetamente mientras apretaba suavemente la mano del rubio menor el cual se sonrojo notoriamente.

-jajaja tu siempre tan directo Sabo-dijo el pecoso riendo por el sonrojo que Sanji tenía.

-gra-gra-ci-as Sabo-contesto Sanji nerviosamente retirando la mano.

-shishishi Sanji pareces un tomate-comento el monito ocasionando que el rostro del rubito se pusiera aún más rojo pero ahora de rabia.

-tu idiota cállate-le ordeno al pelinegro menor-ALEJATE DE LA COMIDA-grito al ver las negras intenciones que Luffy tenía al ver la comida que Marco y Shanks servían en platones para los invitados-aun no llegan todos así que aguántate un poco si-dijo mientras tomaba los platones y los llevaba al jardín trasero que era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-uy, está bien, pero déjame tomar solo un bocadillo-puso su más tierno puchero-anda prometo no tomar nada más hasta que todos lleguen.

El rubio al ver la carita de cachorro desamparado del monito cedió-está bien Luffy, pero solo toma uno-ocasionando la más enorme y feliz sonrisa del menor el cual tomo el bocadillo más grande.

-oye Ace ¿a quienes invitaste?- Pregunto Marco

-a todos nuestros amigos y familia.

-oh vaya será una larga noche-dijo el rubio de peinado extravagante con un suspiro de pesadez ocasionando la risa de los presentes.

Conforme la noche se hacía presente los invitados también lo hacían, hasta estar todos. El ambiente era de lo mejor sin contar uno que otro accidente por ejemplo el de Luffy, Ussop y Chopper que por estar viendo un nuevo invento de Franky de la emoción casi tiran el pastel motivo por el cual el pastel fue trasladado a la cocina para que permaneciera intacto mientras era la hora de partirlo, tampoco que Nami golpeara a Sanji y Zoro para desagrado de Mihawk por una de sus típicas peleas. Todos los invitados platicaban alegremente entre ellos incluso Doflamingo con Barbablanca que era el apodo de uno de los grandes jefes de los Bajos Fondos su nombre real era Edward Newgate, ambos habían tenido conflictos en el pasado, pero digamos que ahora las cosas se habían tranquilizado después de haber realizado un tratado de no agresión entre ellos.

En otro parte del jardín los más jóvenes conversaban:

-Ace invitaste a Hawkins?-pregunto Zoro

-eh, si pero parece que no vendrá, lo cual es raro él dijo que si iba a venir.

-a lo mejor presintió que esto sería un caos y por eso tuvo la sabia decisión de no venir-comento un ojigris de sonrisa retorcida.

-ja muy gracioso Law, no seas amargado y diviértete-le comento el pecoso

-si Torao hazlo no sabes cuándo te puede tocar a ti morir-comento como si nada el monito.

Todos se quedaron callados ese tema era uno de los tantos que no querían tocar ese día, para no incomodar a nadie.

-Luffy no digas esas cosas, Law podría molestarse-regaño el pecoso al bocón de su hermanito, Sabo solo negaba con la cabeza que si bien él no estaba implicado si le preocupaba el bienestar de sus hermanos y amigos.

-Ace no te preocupes, Luffy-ya tiene razón, la verdad no me preocupa-dijo el ojigris con aire desinteresado volteando a ver hacia donde estaba el rubio de gafas.

-shishishi, si no hay de qué preocuparse-hablo el monito alegremente-Torao ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-pregunto sonriendo Luffy.

-si- fue la escueta respuesta del mayor.

-Ace ¿podemos hablar en alguna de las habitaciones?-le pregunto a su hermano el cual asintió al ver que a pesar de la sonrisa de su hermanito iban hablar de algo serio.

Ambos se alejaron entrando a la casa, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación que Ace y Marco tenían para las visitas una vez adentro y con la puerta cerrada con seguro el menor observo al mayor con el rostro mortalmente serio.

El moreno no sabía el porqué de aquella seriedad en el menor así que se aventuró a preguntar:

-y bien Luffy-ya ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Law-el mayor se sorprendió casi nunca el menor utilizaba su nombre, lo hacía solo cuando quería decirle algo muy importante-¿de verdad crees que soy tan idiota?

-eso, no solo lo creo yo-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque la seriedad en el menor lo ponía nervioso.

-ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO-grito Luffy provocando en Law una mueca de sorpresa-Law sé que aun amas a Kid, sabes tal vez parezca la mayor parte del tiempo distraído o como muchos piensan un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, la verdad es que no lo soy.

-Luffy-ya- realmente el menor lo sorprendió, nunca creyó que él pudiera hablar así y sobre todo que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-vamos, que un amor como el suyo no se olvida fácilmente-dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros-dime cuando te lo encuentres ¿Qué harás?-pregunto aun serio el menor.

-matarlo-contesto con odio.

-eso creí, eres un idiota-dijo como si nada pero con un toque de molestia implícito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto furioso el ojigris

-porque no pensaste en hablar con él en el pasado y ahora tampoco-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿HABLAR DICES? EL ME TRAICIONO-grito ya no podía más.

-SI, HABLAR IDIOTA ¿EN VERDAD EL TE TRAICIONO? ¿EL TE LO DIJO? ¿TE DIJO QUE AMABA A ESA MUJER?-también empezó a gritar al ver la terquedad de su amigo.

-LO VI CON ESA SE IBAN A CASAR ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?-gritaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales-NO SABES LO QUE SENTI EN ESE MOMENTO, NO SE NI PORQUE TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO NO ENTIENDES.

-CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO LO VISTE CON ELLA VESTIDA DE NOVIA, PERO ESO NO IMPLICA QUE EL SE IBA A CASAR CON ELLA, NUNCA LO PENSASTE-le grito más enojado que nunca.

-¿PENSARLO?, TU ESTIVISTE AHÍ VISTE COMO NO SOLO ME TRAICIONO A MI TAMBIEN TRAICIONO A DOFLAMINGO-YA AL ESTAR A LADO DE SU PEOR ENEMIGO, SABES QUE VETE A LA MIERDA NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES-grito mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación no llego porque un puñetazo se lo impidió tirándole al suelo con Luffy montándose sobre él.

-YA ESTOY HARTO, ERES MAS IDIOTA DE LO IMAGINE, EL QUE KID ESTUVIERA CON ESAS PERSONAS NO SIGINIFICABA UNA TRAICIÓN-lo tomo de la ropa mientras lo zarandeaba, los gritos de ambos no se oían para los demás ya que el relajo de afuera los opacaba, Luffy dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde se podían escuchar los gritos de felicitaciones a Marco y como hacían alusión a que era un año más viejo y pronto su vida sexual seria disfuncional.

-Luffy-ya ¿Qué buscas con esto?-el mayor ya no quiso gritar, solo susurro.

-el que te des cuenta en que tal vez tú y Doflamingo pudieron cometer un error y parar todo esto, es una locura-dijo en el mismo tono que el mayor, ya más tranquilo.

-sí, aun lo amo eres la única persona a lo que se lo he dicho, no pude hacerlo con Doflamingo-ya.

-ya veo también le amas a él ¿no?-pegunto Luffy observándole desde arriba ya que aún estaba montado sobre él.

-sí, no se me hace justo para él, Luffy tal vez tengas razón y Doflamingo y yo cometimos un error o tal vez no, pero esto por donde lo mires ya no se puede parar, Kid ya no se detendrá, tú lo dijiste es su derecho y nosotros merecemos morir.

-sí, lo dije y lo sostengo solo quería saber si aún había una esperanza, pero veo que ya no la hay-dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al mayor a ponerse en pie.

-lo siento-dijo mirando al menor a los ojos que reflejaban duda sobre el porqué de su disculpa-siento haberte gritado y haber creído que tú eras un idiota y gracias Luffy por esta platica necesitaba sacar todo esto que traía acumulado desde ese día y lamento no poder ponerle fin a esto.

-shishishi no te preocupes solo ten cuidado Law pelea no te des por vencido ¿sí?

-si- dijo sonriendo porque ahora sabía que el menor era alguien mucho más inteligente de lo que todo el mundo pensaba y daba a relucir, tal vez más inteligente que él mismo y que podía confiar en él , iban a salir cuando escucharon el grito de Nami que venía de abajo, ambos corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar ambos vieron que todos los que estaban afuera estaban amontonados en la puerta de la cocina intentando ver qué pasaba adentro, como pudieron se abrieron camino para ver qué pasaba, cuando lograron entrar ambos se congelaron con la escena que había, el pastel había sido "redecorado" en lo alto de este había una nota.

-Law, no te acerques- le dijo Doflamingo al ver las intenciones del moreno de tomar la nota, él estaba ahí junto con Shanks, Mihawk, Zoro, Ace y Marco los demás habían preferido esperar afuera junto a la nerviosa pelinaranja que había sido la que descubrió todo y no dejaba de llorar aterrada mientras era consolada por Sanji y Robin.

El moreno ignorando al mayor se acercó a pesar que Luffy también intento detenerlo, el menor al ver que no conseguía nada deteniéndolo se aproximó con él hasta el pastel.

Law tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta para que todos escucharan:

_Hola a todos por lo visto se la están pasando muy bien, yo solo pase a felicitar a mi buen amigo Marco por su cumpleaños, al que por cierto nadie me invito, pero aun así le traje un obsequio me tome la libertad de redecorar el pastel espero les haya gustados a todos malnacidos. El mago ha dado su último show. Nos vemos pronto cabrones._

_Atte: Eustass Kid_

_PD. Por cierto Law esa ropa te sienta muy bien._

El moreno al terminar de leer temblaba, él había estado aquí y nadie se había dado cuenta, Doflamingo inmediatamente lo abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo, el rostro del rubio era tan serio que de no ser porque trataba de calmar a Law el mismo estaría temblado, pero de ira.

Luffy aun cerca del pastel observo como de este escurría líquido que no era precisamente leche, sino sangre, a los laterales del pastel había un par de brazos incrustados y en la cima estaba la cabeza del que alguna vez fue su compañero el cual tenía los ojos abiertos, le cerró sus ojos tristemente. Law tenía razón ya no había marcha atrás, sin decir nada se fue a lado de Shanks preguntándose quien seguiría.


	10. Chapter 10

EL ÚLTIMO SHOW DE… ¿HOUDINI?

Cierto pelirrojo vestido con unos pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, camisa roja y saco negro con corbata negra. Caminaba por las transitadas calles de Manhattan, andaba sin ninguna prisa ya que después de todo su objetivo no iría a ninguna parte. Este era uno de los pocos integrantes que le eran indiferentes nunca había y tenido algún problema con él pero debía reconocer que era uno de los más fuertes, motivo por el cual estuvo entrenando durante algunas semanas.

Solo basto caminar unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar a su destino uno de los tantos teatros de Broadway donde se llevarían a cabo una serie de shows todos ellos muy variados desde presentaciones musicales, teatrales y de magia, era sobre esta última categoría la que le interesaba, al llegar vio en la taquilla a un montón de gente formada para comprar sus boletos, era una suerte que él los hubiera comprado con anticipación, directamente se dirigió a la entrada y entrego su boleto al encargado permitiéndosele así la entrada.

Una vez adentro pudo observar que el teatro era uno de los más grandes por su capacidad y uno de los más importantes, menos mal que era uno de los primeros en llegar tomo asiento en una de las filas de en medio.

Era una suerte que el show que tanto le interesaba ver era uno de los primeros. Transcurrida una obra de teatro que lo romántica y empalagosa que era temía morir de diabetes al salir del lugar. Por fin comenzó el espectáculo que tanto deseaba ver, ahí sobre el escenario se presentó a un hombre alto, de pelo rubio que le llega hasta la cintura con unos extraños símbolos negros en sus cejas, vestía un largo traje blanco con volantes en cuello y mangas , él ahora un mago algo realmente irónico al menos eso le pareció a Kid después de todo ese era su apodo dentro del escuadrón mientras transcurría el espectáculo recordaba como Basil Hawkins que era su nombre real, había asesinado a uno de los hombres más influyentes del bajo mundo apodado Barbamarón, solo utilizando las cartas de tarot que siempre llevaba con él, recuerda que el hombre fue encontrado con la garganta rebanada. El sonido de los aplausos le indico el fin del acto pudo ver como el rubio se marchaba tras el escenario, así que sin dudarlo se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba a todos los camerinos, para ello tuvo que esquivar a varios empleados de seguridad ya que esa era una zona restringida para el público.

Al final del pasillo se podía leer en una puerta el nombre de Basil Hawkins, giro la perilla y entro, el camerino era bastante grande para ser de un simple mago lo cual indicaba que era uno muy importante; pudo ver que ahí guardaba todo el material que utilizaba en sus actos desde sombreros hasta una caja donde fingía cortar a su asistente, con la vista busco al rubio, no lo veía por ningún lado.

-tardaste mucho Captain Kid-se escuchó la fría voz de alguien que rápidamente identifico como la del rubio proveniente de un rincón del camerino, ahí se encontraba Hawkins sentado sobre un pequeño sofá observando sus cartas que estaban sobre la mesita que tenía frente del sofá-ya había visto en mis cartas que vendrías por mí.

-vaya es bueno saber que me esperabas-dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio- y dime ¿has visto en tus cartas como será tu muerte?-pregunto una vez estando de pie frente al rubio.

-lo que vi fue muerte, mas nunca pude ver cuál de los dos era quien morirá-explico mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le preguntaba al pelirrojo-¿deseas hacerlo aquí o prefieres otro lugar? Si lo hacemos aquí nadie nos escuchara después de todo estamos lo bastante alejados.

-jejeje aquí está bien, para que retrasar lo inevitable-al terminar de hablar saco su daga que estaba oculta debajo de su saco, era una lástima que no pudiera llevar su katana con él, pero no lo hubieran dejado entrar-siempre fuiste uno de los mejores con este tipo de armas-dijo señalando su daga.

-sí y lo sigo siendo-saco de entre sus ropas un guante negro que tenía pequeñas cuchillas en cada uno de los dedos dándole la apariencia de garras-no te importa que use esto ¿verdad?

-para nada y ¿comenzamos?-pregunto de manera cordial algo no muy común, pero la verdad de todos los miembros del escuadrón él era el que menos daño le había ocasionado.

-sí, comencemos-dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque observando que el pelirrojo lo imitaba.

La pelea comenzó cuando Kid realizo el primer movimiento, lanzando el primer corte el cual fallo ya que el rubio era un tipo bastante rápido, este no tardo en lanzar su golpe con su guante cortando un florero al fallar el golpe que el pelirrojo había esquivado. Kid lanzo una patada que asesto en el estómago del rubio mandándolo a volar por los aires chocando contra el sofá donde previamente estaba sentado. Basil se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le lanzo la pequeña mesa que se había volteado al aterrizar el sobre el sofá y golpearla con el pie, Kid esquivo la mesa pero justo cuando iba a atacar el rubio lo tomo por el hombro provocándole una herida profunda con su guante. Ocasionando que el pelirrojo emitiera gemido de dolor.

-tch maldición, no me esperaba eso-dijo una vez se alejara del rubio, reviso un poco su hombro y este sangraba aunque no abundantemente como pensaba-admito eres mejor de lo que esperaba.

-la suerte esta de mi lado-termino de hablar el rubio mientras corría hacia el pelirrojo para reanudar su ataque.

-eso lo veremos-dijo deteniendo el brazo de Basil donde llevaba el guante, lo doblo de tal manera que el hueso hizo un sonido extraño indicando que lo había fracturado, al soltarlo pudo ver como el rubio tenía una expresión de dolor y como su brazo tenía un ángulo muy extraño, sin detenerse a mirar más tomo al rubio del cuello de su traje y lo elevo varios centímetros del suelo.

-ves, ahora la suerte esta de mi lado-cuando se disponía a darle una fuerte patada, el rubio sin que se diera cuenta Kid saco una pequeña cuchilla de su pantalón cuando supuestamente se revisaba su brazo antes de que el pelirrojo lo tomara por el cuello. Al ver que Kid se disponía a golpearlo le clavo la cuchilla en el hombro derecho, donde previamente le había dañado con su guante haciendo que Eustass lo soltara a causa del dolor.

Aprovecho este momento de distracción para empujar con un solo brazo al pelirrojo dentro de la caja que utilizaba en su show donde supuestamente cortaba a su asistente, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el pelirrojo la aventó de una rabiosa patada provocando que el rubio cayera por el impacto dejándolo semi-noqueado, de nuevo Kid lo tomo por el cuello y lo metió en la caja, cerrándola con seguro se dispuso a realizar su "acto" el cual consistía en ver si el rubio sobrevivía después de que él clavara todas las espadas en la caja.

Se dirigió al estante donde el rubio guardaba las espadas que utilizaba en su espectáculo, casi se decepciona cuando vio que todas las espadas que tomaba eran de utilería y se doblaban, pero al remover las que estaban enfrente pudo ver en el fondo otro tipo de espadas entre ellas la katana que utilizaba Basil años atrás en las misiones que le eran encomendadas por Doflamingo.

-vaya, vaya así que después de todo no lograste borrar todo tu pasado-tomo el grupo de espadas y para su deleite pudo comprobar que estas no eran de utilería estas si estaban afiladas y eran lo suficientemente firmes para matar a una persona.

-Eustass, antes de que lo hagas debo confesarte tres cosas-escucho como el rubio le hablaba desde adentro de la caja. Basil al no oír ni sentir ningún movimiento prosiguió-la primera es que en mis cartas si vi que era yo quien moría así que siempre la suerte estuvo de tu lado y quise pelear contra mi destino, pero cuando este ya está decidido poco se puede hacer; la segunda es más bien una pregunta ¿crees que tú fuiste el único sobreviviente de aquel día? Si es así déjeme te digo que estas equivocado; y la tercera en mis cartas también vi cual es el destino de tu venganza y ¿sabes cuál es? Es fracasar no lo lograras, morirás.

El pelirrojo escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras del rubio, no podía creer todo lo que este le estaba diciendo ¿no había sido el único sobreviviente? ¿A qué se refería? el mismo vio como todos estaban muertos. Lo demás que le había dicho sobre sus cartas y su destino le importaban una mierda el decidiría cual sería el final de todo esto, lo único que quería saber era ¿quién más había sobrevivido?

-maldito ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que no fui el único sobreviviente?-cuestiono realmente irritado al ver que el rubio no emitía ninguna respuesta- ¡HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-grito colérico.

Sin embargo el rubio no parecía dispuesto a responder, así que si no quería hablar lo haría hablar. Tomo una de las espadas y la empezó a clavar en uno de los agujeros que estaban en la parte inferior de la caja, pudo escuchar como Hawkins emitía un alarido de dolor y pudo ver como un pequeño charco de sangre se empezaba a formar bajo sus pies.

-vamos estúpido si me respondes te matare de forma rápida y con el menor dolor posible-le dio otra oportunidad al rubio, mas este no respondió-bien tú te lo buscaste, atente a las putas consecuencias.

Tomo ahora dos espadas y las clavo en la parte media de la caja, se volvió a escuchar un grito de dolo,r que era opacado con el ruido de los aplausos que afuera se escuchaban.

-una última oportunidad ¿QUIEN COJONES SOBREVIVIO A PARTE DE MI? _¿ELLA?_-grito más furioso si eso podía ser posible y si enojarse más era imposible cuando el rubio de manera obstinada no respondió las venas que se le empezaron a hinchar en la frente eran muestra que no era tan imposible como parecía pero aun así se calmó y hablo tranquilamente-bien supongo que se lo puedo preguntar al imbécil que sigue en mi lista, sin más _Bastard stirbt- _dijo mientras tomaba la katana de Basil y la incrustaba en la parte superior de la caja justo donde debería estar su cuello, acerco su oído a la puerta para escuchar si el rubio emitía algún tipo de sonido, mas no escucho nada señal de que tal vez ya hubiese muerto. Para verificarlo abrió la caja quitando el seguro y cuando por fin la puerta se abrió pudo ver cómo había quedado Basil.

-nunca tuve problemas contigo hasta hoy _verdammt, _me pregunto si será cierto eso que me dijiste, _dammit _supongo que tendré que comprobarlo.

El cuerpo del rubio habría caído de no estar "sujeto" por las espadas que tenía incrustadas, su katana era la responsable de su muerte, esta había atravesado su garganta, no, mejor dicho esta la había rebanado hasta degollarlo. Kid ante esa imagen no pudo más que sonreír sin duda la suerte estaba de su lado. Saco cada una de las espadas del cuerpo del rubio, dejándolo caer al piso, la cabeza seguía dentro de la caja siendo sostenida por la katana.

Comenzó a revisar el cuerpo del rubio para ver si no traía nada consigo que pudiera serle de ayuda y encontró el puñado de cartas dentro de su saco, lo tomo y de en medio de las cartas cayo un pequeño papel que decía lo siguiente:

_"señor este es el mensaje que su amigo Ace dejo para usted en la contestadora: Hawkins hoy es el cumpleaños de Marco espero y puedas venir a la fiesta que le organice, llámame para confirmar bye._

_Eso es todo lo que su amigo dijo._

_Atte Casey"_

Por lo visto era una nota de su asistente al menos creyó haber escuchado que así se llamaba la chica que se presentaba con él. Sonrió al saber que todo el grupo de idiotas de reuniría, no sería mala idea visitarles y dejarle a su buen amigo Marco un regalo después de todo su casa estaba en Manhattan muy cerca de ahí. Claro que esta sería una visita "cordial" comparada a la que después le haría en esa misma casa a cierto pecoso.

Rápidamente se dirigió a los percheros con ropa que tenía el rubio para cambiarse después de cada show, tomo lo que pensaba podría quedarle antes de cambiarse se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que el rubio tenia, si herida en el hombro observo que no era tan grave, rompió un poco de su camiseta negra y la coloco sobre la cortada de manera de torniquete para detener el sangrado, después se cambió siendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón morado lo que le quedo.

Se dirigió a la caja y saco la katana ocasionando que la cabeza de Basil cayera rodando por el suelo la tomo y la metió en una bolsa que encontró, también con la katana le corto ambos brazos al cuerpo y los metió dentro de la bolsa, la cerro y después se dirigió a la puerta para asomarse y ver que no había nadie imaginando que la función había terminado cerró la puerta con seguro y se dispuso a marcharse cuando una voz lo detuvo:

-señor ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo un empleado del teatro-este lugar está prohibido para el público.

-lo sé, soy uno de los asistentes del mago Basil Hawkins, él me pidió que me llevara estos artefactos de utilería a revisar-dijo señalando la bolsa de la cual escurría sangre y vio la cara de horror del empleado-es artificial-eso tranquilizo al hombre-¿y bien puedo irme? Mi jefe se molestara si no hago inmediatamente lo que ordeno.

-eh, si pero ¿el mago sigue en su camerino?-pregunto sorprendido, ya que el rubio había avisado que tendría que irse temprano por ello habían colocado su espectáculo antes de lo previsto, comúnmente era el último en ser presentado.

-no, ya se fue dijo que tenía un compromiso y se marchó, pero antes de irse me encargo esto-dijo lo más calmadamente posible.

-oh, ya veo entonces no lo entretengo más, con permiso-dicho esto se marchó para continuar con su ronda.

-uff, eso estuvo cerca-dijo mientras se retiraba de manera más rápida, no quería encontrarse con otro empleado y dar más explicaciones.

Una vez fuera del teatro camino a lo largo de la quinta avenida y tres cuadras más adelante estaba la zona residencial donde Marco y Ace vivían anduvo hasta que dio con la casa de ambos. Con cuidado se brincó la barda ya que la puerta de rejas estaba cerrada y se escabullo por el patio delantero se acercó a la casa y vio por una de las ventanas que no había nadie dentro de la casa, con su daga forzó la ventana y la abrió justo cuando iba a entrar escucho que dos personas entraban del patio trasero, se agacho y cuando escucho que las voces se alejaban se asomó observando a dos pelinegros dirigirse a las escaleras, eran Luffy y Law, este último fue el que más capturo su atención se veía realmente apuesto con esa ropa: llevaba unos vaqueros negros con motas blancas al final de las piernas de estos colgaba una cadena en la parte de la cadera, también llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga con botones llevando los primeros desabotonados dejando ver parte de su tatuado pecho y zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, rematando su look llevaba como siempre su suave y oscuro cabello desordenado haciéndolo ver aún más atractivo.

-joder, han pasado cuatro años, pero aun así te sigues viendo tan hermoso-no podía negar que con solo verlo despertaba en el ese deseo de poseerlo, pero inmediatamente recordó el motivo de su visita-tch, mierda casi caigo será mejor que me dé prisa, si Law está aquí es seguro que Joker también lo este y no sería bueno enfrentarme a él y a todos los presentes juntos-ahora si entro por la ventana al ver que no había nadie más, una vez dentro se dirigió a lo que el recordaba era la cocina, al entrar pudo ver justo en el centro de la mesa un gran u delicioso pastel, rápidamente su retorcida menta maquino en lo que sería un buen obsequio y porque no una advertencia para todos los presentes, _redecoraría_ el pastel, sonriendo echo manos a la obra cuando finalmente termino contemplo su obra por un par de segundos y después tomo una de las notas que había en la barra de la cocina de seguro las utilizaban para anotar las cosas que necesitarían cuando salían de compras, tomo la pluma que estaba junto a las notas y escribió lo que sería su tarjeta de felicitación. Al terminar de escribir dejo la nota en la parte superior del pastel justo donde descansaba la cabeza de Hawkins. Realmente le gustaría ver las caras de todos al ver su obra maestra, pero no podía arriesgarse más. Salió de la cocina y justo cuando se dirigía a la ventana por donde había entrado se quedó mirando un momento la escalera por donde Law y Luffy habían desaparecido, no pudo quedarse más tiempo ya que pudo escuchar que Nami, la amiga de Luffy se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, rápidamente salió por la ventana caminando deprisa por el jardín y justo cuando se iba a brincar la barda escucho el grito de la chica, sin más sonrió y se marchó finalmente de ahí con un nuevo objetivo en mente, este sería uno de los más complicados emocionalmente hablando con esos pensamientos se perdió por las calles de Manhattan.

_En el teatro _

-¿dice que era un hombre, alto y pelirrojo el que vio salir de aquí?-pregunto un hombre alto y cano que llevaba dos puros en la boca.

-sí, señor me dijo que era uno de los asistentes del mago-dijo el joven que veía la escena con horror.

-sin duda es el responsable de este desastre-dijo el agente observando el mutilado cuerpo del que había sido el mago-y por ultimo ¿quién dio aviso de esto?

-yo señor-dijo una mujer que por su uniforme se entendía que era la encargada de la limpieza-tengo llave de todos los camerinos y justo cuando abrí este para hacer la limpieza vi-vi el cu-cuerpo señor-termino sollozando.

-ya veo, por la violencia ejercida podría decir que tiene relación al homicidio que se llevó a cabo en las Vegas hace algunas semanas-dijo mientras veía al perito hacer su trabajo-sea quien sea debe tener motivos muy fuertes para hacer enojar a esta clase de personas, todas ellas importantes en los fondos bajos, pero sin importar quien sea lo atrapare-dijo mientras se retiraba los puros de su boca que ya había consumido y prendía otro par-busque huellas-dijo por ultimo al perito.


End file.
